Metal Revolution
by Little A Granger
Summary: [AU Story set in the Elizabethan time zone]. King Ryuga is developing a negative reputation around the world, the power is going to his head and his subjects in his kingdom are paying the price for it. But what he doesn't realise is that his actions are costing him greatly. A resistance team is uprising underground. Some of his enemies are right under his nose. [Discontinued]
1. Prologue

**Metal Revolution**  
 **Prologue.**

Snatching the queens wrist aggressively, the ruler of the land leaned his face into hers and growled impatiently. "You are still speaking to that street rat aren't you?" King Ryuga snarled and gazed his ice cold eyes within hers.

He was a human lie detector, he could tell when the innocent brunette was telling the truth, especially as they had been married for a 3 long years by now.

Madoka by now was shivering with fear and she swallowed the last of the saliva in her mouth. "I seen him whilst I was shopping. It was only a quick wave." She admitted, trying her best not to tell the powerful legendary beyblader the full truth.

She did have a conversation with him. She did hug him tightly with tears rolling down her delicate face. She did tell him that she wanted to runaway with him. Madoka loved him.~

The silver haired male then pushed her away and he bit down on his lower lip. Frustration was written all over his tanned face and his stomach swirled inside out with disappointment. "You still love him don't you?" He muttered under his breath, loud enough for his wife to hear.

"Of course not Ryuga. He's nobody compared to you." Madoka pleaded as she bounced off the castle's stone wall. She refused to fall, but it was getting more difficult to blink back these tears that were filling up her warm eyes. "I am here to serve you and only you."

"And don't you forget it." Ryuga turned his back to his Queen with his pupils narrowing. "I think its time for us to try for an heir to my Kingdom. We need to start working together to succeed the future of this world..."

 _He's already taken the voice of the world, what more does he want?_ \- Madoka thought to herself and closed her eyes. "Of course Ryuga." She agreed helplessly and wrapped her hand around her bruised wrist. It was swollen and throbbing painfully.

"Now rest up whilst I continue my business in my work chambers."

When the powerful male finally left the bedroom chambers, Madoka hushed away her caring servants who scattered towards her. "I'm fine." She lied with those emotional tears flooding down her cheeks.

"Oh your majesty, you're so brave." The lady of the maids complimented and respectfully bowed at the queens demands. "Would you like a spot of tea?"

"That would be lovely." The brunette nodded and strolled onto her bed to perch herself down. "If only he would take a stroll outside this fortress. Ryuga might actually realise the damage he is doing to this world."

First he made beyblading illegal. Then he put up the taxes to strip all the money out of their pockets. People were starving to death and dying of disease. Yet all this was to fund the wars he was causing across the globe to stretch the Metal Fight Kingdom. King Ryuga has so many enemies, some of which were closer to home then he realised~

"How do you restrain yourself from hitting the man back your majesty?"

A faint laugh left the queens dry lips. "Have you seen his bodyguard? Kyoya is crazy..." She removed her sparkling diamond bracelet from her wrist and handed it to the weak head maid. "Here, porn this and feed yourselves. You are starting to look ill."

* * *

 **A/N:** And that is the end of the short prologue, I hope it was enough to impress you guys because I really have such an amazing storyline set. The crazy part is, I have set it all up today haha. – **Granger Rebellion.**

Want to submit an OC? Here is the form.  
But you must private message me and comment below if you're interested.

Name:

Age:

Looks:

Everyday Wear:

Formal Wear:

Fight Wear:

Personality:

Weapon Choices: [Max 3]

Alliance: [Rebels or Kingdom]

Why did they swear their allegiance to this side?: [Please make it detailed]

Bio:

Crush: [Though Ryuga is married, he is up for grabs ;)]

Would the OC be willing to break the law and beyblade?: [If yes, please Add beyblade info too]

* * *

 **MUST READ! -** Please note that this story is set witin the **Elizabethan time line** guys, so make sure you do your homework and study the fashion, attitudes and etc. If your OC isn't accurate to this time period, I will not accept them.

There are a variety of roles up for grabs, so I will suggest a role to your OC after reading through each individual who is sent to me. :D


	2. The Raid

**Metal Revolution  
Chapter 1 – The Raid.**

 **[Warning: Torture scene].**

"That women needs to learn her place." Ryuga hissed as he slammed the bedroom chamber doors behind him. He shifted his head to the right of his presence and spotted the bodyguard leaning against the cold stone wall. The King raised an eyebrow at his most loyal ally, "Kyoya, what is the news on the attack?"

The green haired soldier closed his eyelids and he folded his muscular arms, "The rebels have raided the port for trade supplies. According to your treasurer, an estimated million pound was taken, including beyblades." He then re-opened one eye to register the kings' upcoming reaction.

Removing the crown off his head, the silver haired male ran his fingers through his fine hair and growled impatiently. "They are really starting to get on my nerves. Why haven't the town patrol found those rats yet!?" Ryuga snapped with rage pumping through his muscular figure.

"How should I know?" Kyoya shrugged and stood himself up straight.

"That response is not good enough anymore! I will burn this city down myself if they aren't found in the next month..."

A slight sigh left the bodyguards mouth and he nodded a no impatiently – he couldn't believe how violent his king was becoming over these past few years. "But there is some good news, one of the generals who led the raid has been caught and they are questioning her." Kyoya stated.

"Just the one?" Ryuga reassured and released his hair to seal them together behind his back. He was once again finding the balance in his emotions after hearing the positive news. "What happened?"

"Yes. We don't know her name yet, but her horse was shot in the chest by an arrow. So the army surrounded her." Kyoya started to walk at a calm pace beside Ryuga to the treasury room. "Rose has a habit of never missing her targets, meanwhile Kankeru does..."

"I should demote that brother of yours. He's a useless captain for the army." Ryuga interrupted and stopped at the throne room enterance. He brushed the curtain aside and peeked into the tense atmosphere that was awaiting for him. "Torture that peasant until she coughs up where the rebel base is. Pull out her limbs, set her on fire, I dont care what you do. But just don't kill her."

"Sure." Kyoya reached out to grab the curtain. He then pulled it aside to let the whole treasury team witness their ruler was standing near. "Have fun explaining to our only ally that his loot has been ramsacked."

"He's not our ally for long. I have forces in the north waiting to attack. Kyoya, don't let this rebel or me out of the grounds." Ryuga whispered and walked into the treasury like a dominant ruler who was ready to get the job done. "I suggest you all get some ink and scroll handy. I want you to budget more of the kingdoms income for another invasion in the East. King Ryuutarou needs to compensate me some loot."

 _We can't afford another war_ – Teru, the lord of the treasury thought to himself. His heart rose to his throat and his figure went sloppy. "Yes your majesty." He obeyed and rushed around the office to grab the items.

* * *

Scattering the riches amongst those who had surrounded the heroes on horses, the hooded figures were celebrating how successful their raid had been. Beer was being poured out of barrels into cups and bread was passed around for all to eat.

"How the heck are we supposed to celebrate when our captain has been taken?" Masamune huffed at Gingka and folded his arms in a sulkish tone. The large crown on his head (he had claimed out the loot) was unbalancing itself on his thick hairstyle."I can't even enjoy my new polished crown on my head without feeling bad."

Removing the sword from his belt, the fellow rebel sat himself down on the tree trunk and gazed around the happy peasants who were dancing with joy in the forest. "Sophie would only tell you to stop sulking if she was here right now." He muttered and accepted a beverage from Tsubasa, who had just approached them.

"What a successful day." The silver haired male winked at Gingka and Masamune. But the mood between the trio soon died when Tsubasa sensed the tension developing. "What's wrong?"

"Sophie isn't here." Masamune stuck out his tongue. "And she promised to update my new beyblade with me."

"Beyblade?" Gingka laughed. "You will push every button the king has huh?"

"Why not?" The younger male slowly cracked a weak grin. "But no seriously guys, what happens if they get Sophie talking?"

"Sophie is as loyal as they come. She won't be talking any time soon without a fight." Tsubasa itched the back of his neck. "But it is a threatening security risk that our leader needs to address."

"Pft, we live in the woods, in the middle of nowhere. Nobody is brave enough to come here guys..."

"Tsubasa does have a point Gingka." The leader of the rebellion spoke out and adjusted the pipe in his mouth. "We need to prepare ourselves for when one of us does start talking to the enemy force. King Ryuga is not going to be the happiest bunny on the Earth once he hears about his loot being stolen."

Peeking into his fathers direction, the strawberry blond smiled at the wise thief. "Dad, we live in the woods. Nobody would be brave enough to come down here." He pointed out and took a sip of his beer like a boss. Gingka didn't particularly like the idea of drinking the alcoholic beverage, but it was safer than water right now.

There were rumours King Ryuga was poisoning it, never mind fighting for it. Hence why the entire rebellion lived in the trees; this allowed them to catch fresh water from the rainfall. Plus they helped themselves to the delicious fruits which would sprout in the summer season.

"Masamune, why don't you go and update your beyblade with Amaya. She has a new move that could threaten Gingka's status as the best beyblader in the land..." Ryusei couldn't stand anymore of Masamune's insecurities that were flooding on the surface of his 'tough guy' act.

The dark haired teenager then soon forgot about his sulking and he rose to his feet, "Amaya what? I don't think so!" He rushed around the camp to find the ambitious beyblade opponent. T _hat girl will not be taking down Gingka's crown before I do!_ \- He hissed to himself and found the dark haired girl at the beyblade supply station.

"In the mean time, Tsubasa, put down that beer. You are supposed to be spying on our closest enemies." Ryusei lectured and snatched the beer from his loyal companions hand. "You weren't promoted to the Spy for no reason my friend."

"This is true." Tsubasa chuckled cheekily and stood up at Ryusei's attention. "Is there anything in pariticular you want me to watch out for?"

Ryusei pulled out a small sack of gold from his pocket and handed into Tsubasa's cupping hands, "See which of the king's two faced men are willing to break Sophie back out before it's too late." He whispered in a very light tone.

* * *

Leaving Kankeru in charge of guarding the king, the powerful soldier made his way down into the castles dungeons. But once he arrived at the dark and damp location that was responsible for claiming thousands of lives, the bodyguard registered a spine chilling scream from the torture chamber.

"That would be the rebel." The African/Japanese male cringed and followed the sound.

For a few brief moments, he had to hold his breath because the stench of this location was too unbearable to inhale. It was like the oxygen was toxic to those who were living and healthy – and that was something Kyoya could really do without.

Peeking through the small window of the large iron door, his caramel pupils widened with shock. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing, the brutal treatment was being used too aggressively.

Wearing just a thin white long dress along with a pair of thin black leather shoes, the prisoner was squirming and screaming in agony. Her long blonde hair was wrapped around a soldiers fist and her traumatised brown eyes were leaking tears like no tomorrow.

The petite woman was strapped to The Rack torture device. Her wrists were dislocating and her 5ft5 height was stretching to a good 5ft7. Yet when the sound of her ankles crack echoed within the cold walls, Kyoya had seen enough to shut down this unorganized session. He couldn't risk them tarring off the rebels limbs; it could lead to the prisoner bleeding to death or contracting a disease.

Quickly he kicked open the door to catch the soldiers attention. "If you pull that handle anymore, not only will you rip her limbs off, but you will tare her head off!"

"She won't talk master Kyoya!" One soldier fired back and released the handle. "Besides, a missing limb might scare her enough to get those words out of her dry mouth."

"Oh shut up you moron." Kyoya hissed and slapped the soldier with his gloved hand. "Release her from this shit contraption and get her some water. The king wants her alive, not fucking dead."

"Uh..." The soldier rubbed the side of his stinging face and bowed to the ranked soldiers demands. He nodded at the others to follow to unstrap the young woman from The Rack. "Yes Sir."

With her body perched back onto the solid ground again, the blonde wiped away the painful tears from her sore and swollen eyes with her sleeves as her wrists were too sore to shift. "What sick man invents a machine like that?" She coughed and leaned over to watch her ankles throb.

"One to get people talking..."

"I said shut up!" Kyoya scolded and barged past him. His armour intimidated the under-ranked officials as they watched the bodyguard approach the peasant crying. He crouched down to her eye-level and grinned devilishly, he could sense that this girl was strong, but he also was determined to find her weakness fast, "Nobody cares about your tears. So you can stop playing that card."

"Get out my face general." The brown eyed girl then crawled herself away from the enemy who was deliberately stepping into her personal space.

"Or what? None of your friends are going to save you now that you're in my hands." Kyoya wriggled his eyebrows in a bemused manner. "I could kill you and blame one of these guys standing around me. The king would have their head, not mine."

"Well put me out my misery then general." The rebel coughed up an ounce of blood and she brushed her swollen hands down her numbly bruised figure. Yet, a strange question emerged in her confused mind, "Why would you blame an innocent man who served alongside you?"

The blonde rebel couldn't imagine doing such a thing. Back stabbing her friends~

"Because that is what powerful friends can do for you. It puts you higher in the food-chain of life. And you right now, are lower than the maggots in the soil who are eating your dead friends. So start talking peasant."

* * *

 **A/N:** Four pages? Holy shizzle! I got so carried away with the first chapter haha. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. There is so much more to come with this story, so keep your eyes peeled for your OC and the plot twists **– Granger Rebellion.**


	3. The Untold Tale

**Metal Rebellion  
Chapter 2 – Untold Tales.**

 **...Years before...**

The patrols of the castle grounds at night was a long and tedious shift. The never ending stone corridors were dimly lit and the silence in the atmosphere was loud enough to send any delicate man insane as he continuously sunk deeper into his thoughts to keep himself distracted.

But immune to this treatment since he was raised on the castle grounds, the loyal servant to the King himself, Jonathon always found new ways to keep himself entertained – hearing all the gossip as he strolled past Ryuga's royal chambers.

Despite that many people would class this sly action as being 'nosey', this was the dark haired males only way of keeping on tab of what to expect in the future. He found it important to plan ahead, especially if Ryuga was about to upset another Kingdom or two.

Pausing on the spot outside the wooden doors, he scanned his icy blue eyes around the scenary one last time to make sure the coast was clear. That's when he heard information that changed his life forever.

 **xXx**

"I want you to say that to me again, but with a better reasoning behind it."

The silver haired ruler growled at his bodyguard in a viscous gesture, he removed the crown from his head and aimed it for his rivals head. "I am not asking you Kyoya, I am demanding that you remove every single Beyblade from this Metal Kingdom..." Only this African/Japanese soldier had the balls to interrupt the strongest man in the land.

"Why would I do that when I enjoy beyblading myself?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow and stuck his nose up in the air. A devilish grin was sneaking up on his lips, meanwhile his muscles were on stand by for a fight. "Besides, that would be impossible to achieve Ryuga."

Placing the crown onto his bedside, the King pulled his beyblade from his black trouser pockets. "I am going to make it illegal to possess a beyblade Kyoya. I cannot risk the enemies using them against me." He explained half-honestly and closed his eyelids to hide the pain that was developing in his heart.

 _Illegal?_ \- Kyoya gasped in shock at the dangerous idea. The Leone wielder knew something else had triggered this stupid suggestion, **but what!?** \- He casually strolled around the bedroom and searched for some clues. Yet the only object he could spot out the ordinary was a book laying closed on Ryuga's bedside table.

 _'Ancient Guardians Of The Earth.'_

"I will be bringing the new law in tomorrow morning. So enjoy your last training session with your beyblade Kyoya." Ryuga clenched his hand firmly around his beyblade, he was embracing the power of the item. "You can leave now, I no longer require you."

 _What is he up to?_ \- Kyoya's curiosity by now was getting the best of him. His caramel eyes sparkled when a shock of energy thrived it's way up the kings toned arm. "Whatever you say." He muttered and directed his casual stroll towards the exit of the room. Not for a second did the body guard take a moment to bow to the superior leader, he had better things to think about.

 _What is that bastard doing? I want it.  
And where can I find a copy of that book!?_

Slamming the door closed firmly behind him, Kyoya found himself bumping into a familiar figure. One in which he recognised instantly. Drawing a knife from under his arm armour, the fearless soldier held it up against the nosey intruders throat.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He cussed, ready to end Jonathon's life.

Slightly intimidated by the strength the Leone wielder was demonstrating, the dark haired male glared his cold blue eyes into Kyoya's. Neither of them shown any emotion to the drastic situation they founds themselves to fall into. Yet the connection of their eyes seemed to shy away a million words.

Both of them knew about Ryuga's madness, but they wanted the answers and power for themselves.

"Go on, kill me." The upper-class male hissed and leaned closer into Kyoya's face. He was returning the intimidation – Jonathon knew they both weren't afraid to die and leave this cruel world. "I guarantee you, that you'll be coming to hell with me anyways."

The blade sliced through the first skin layer of his flesh and a teaspoon amount of blood dripped from the new injury. Jonathon then trailed his hands down his grey linen shirt to reach for his blades that were attached to his belt. He was ready to draw blood too~

The tension in the atmosphere was so tense, sweat was appearing on Kyoya's forehead and Jonathon's muscles tensed dramatically. They both had built a fine reputation for their fighting skills, especially as the dark haired male had been training on the castle grounds for a longer period of time.

On the other hand, Kyoya was an amateur from the streets, he worked his way up the ranks in the army to survive. He had his own tales to tell from that horrible place he was in years ago. Yet, that didn't mean that Jonathon was any better off, he was ready to replace Kyoya the minute he fucked up.

"How much did you hear then Jon? Everything I presume."

"Pretty much. Why do you care?"

The climax in the tension as the sound of a beyblade smashed. It came from the otherside of the king's bedroom door. The two soldiers jumped slightly and they both skimmed their eyes over to the bedroom. They noticed a light blue glow appearing from under the door and Ryuga was laughing uncontrollably.

"I will spare you if you can tell me about this book..."

"Spare me?" Johnathon laughed sarcastically and grinned ruthlessly, "Which book in particular Kyoya?"

"The Ancient Guards of Earth." Kyoya then locked his predator eyes onto the famous sword that was attached onto his fellow soldier's belt. _That has caused more deaths than Leone itself..._ \- He bit down on his lower lip with his fang. But Jon wasn't listening at this point, he was too busy looking at Ryuga's bedroom door, so impatiently, Kyoya headbutted him in the nose, "You have five seconds Jon."

A thriving pain shot up the upperclass males nose as blood also started to pour out the shattered facial feature. Though it was supposed to hurt, Jonathon didn't even squint or show any remorse . He just turned his attention back to the green haired bastard and kneed him in the toned stomach.

"Of course I can tell you about that stupid book Kyoya. I read it recently you uneducated fuck."

Instantly he crouched down and dropped the knife on to the floor. Kyoya growled in pain, he wasn't impressed.

"Good to know Jonathon, lets go to the library where it will be quiet."

This was true, everyone knew that the bodyguard couldn't read nor write. He was illiterate and many of the soldiers would mock him for it, until he threw a knife between their eyes, of course.

"Wait, how did you know what the book was called?"

"I asked Ryuga what it was called when he fetched it fresh out his personal library."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who has submitted me an OC, I think there might be one or two spaces left, I just need to go through my plans one last time. I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter, I just wanted to meet peoples demands for an update xD you guys are legends! Thank you for the encouragement, I hope it was worth the wait. More OC's will be featured in later chapter guys, don't worry, each character has their own little plot in the story, so if they have a minor part now, they will have a HUGE part later :P **\- Granger Rebellion.**


	4. The Rebellion Nurse

**Metal Revolution**

 **Chapter 3: The Rebellion Nurse~**

Slamming the large book onto the wooden table before them, Jon fixed his icy blue eyes at the rival to watch his every move. He wasn't prepared to share this knowledge with the illiterature soldier, especially as it could threaten his position for any further promotions in the army – power is everything right now, it's what the two men needed to survive in these tough times.

It was the perfect opportunity to assassinate the bodyguard. The library was silent without a soul present to witness the crime. The dark and empty shadows would swallow the truth. Yet the scent of the old literature was strong enough to overpower any new foreign scent. Jon's heart began racing at the thought that was repeating in his mind – it was so tempting!

 _It's such a shame that the bodyguard would be the first person to be reported missing, Ryuga would torture every living soul until he found out who the murderer was_ – The dark haired male huffed and reached out his hand to open the cover of the book. Though the king refused to admit it, he was very fond of the African/Japanese male for saving his life on numerous occasions.

 _The most famous tale was the Queen of the Udroris Kingdom, Mika Asami.  
That was the birth of Kyoya's fearless reputation~_

Kyoya lit a candle and then placed it beside the book so Jon could read the words written more clearly. "I want you to read it out loud to me, word for word." He coldly stated and rested his free hand onto the dagger attached onto his belt.

Jon knew this book inside out, every power hungry soul did. So it was very easy for him to manipulate the truth.

"Kyoya, I can read it word for word. But the disappointing news will be no different..."

"Stop talking shit and start reading Jonathon."

Jon grinned as he registered the unease in Kyoya's voice. He was pleased to know that the dumb soldier believed his every word.

"The only way you can combine your power with your bit-beast is if you have a rare blood type." He paused to laugh in a smugish gesture, "Why do you think that this story is so rare to come across? It's ludicrous."

Raising an eyebrow, Kyoya's heart rose to his throat and his muscles went weak – he was heavily disappointed by the news. "Then what is Ryuga doing right now in his bedroom? Because it really isn't Madoka right now." He fired back and leaned over Jon's shoulder to gaze at the book once more.

The symbols written on the page went blurry and his mind frazzled, he couldn't put two together even he tried to read the letters. It was hopeless and he knew it was – Kyoya huffed heavily and closed his eyes firmly.

"Ryuga has the bloodline of the kings. They believe they can do anything." Jon kept his cool and played the lies smoothly, "Besides, if his majesty was to ever get the ritual wrong, it could kill him Kyoya. Why do you think he has been locked away on a few occasions? Weeks at a time sometimes..."

"Bullshit..."

"It's because he does not have the bloodline of the Egyptian Pharoah, Ramesis and he knows it. Therefore he can perform the ritual a million times and still never achieve the power he wants. So give up like the rest of us Kyoya."

Kyoya turned his back to the soldier and growled impatiently, "You could have told me all this in the corridor Jon. Thank you for wasting my fucking time." He then left the scene to return to his bedroom within the castle, he just couldn't get his head over what he was being told.

 **xXx**

 **..Back To The Raid Timeline..**

"You're doing a wonderful job sweetie." The curved brunette praised and smiled at her daughter as if she was an angel. Diana was so pleased to see that her little twin was learning the basics of first aid so quickly, "Make sure that bandage on his leg is wrapped tight so the blood doesn't leak down his leg."

Biting down onto the edge of her tongue, the young girl pulled onto the cloth with her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Are you sure I'm helping him Mama? He looks like he's in a lot of pain when I wrap the bandage tighter." She questioned with her heart melting every time she saw the rebellion soldier grunt loudly.

"Well, sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind Emma." Diana explained and handed the blond male a carrot to chew on. "We are nearly finished..."

"What kind of nurse lets their 5 year old daughter attend to patients?!" Chris snapped and sat himself up on the bed to look down at the innocent child, his stomach flustered when he realised that she was a double of her mother.

 _I'm guessing Dynamis' genes had no say in how she turned_ out registered to himself and slapped away the carrot that Diana was offering.

"Emma wants to be a nurse like me, besides, she's only dressing a scratch on your leg." The rebellion nurse wriggled her eyebrows and chuckled slightly at Chris' reaction, he didn't find that comment amusing in the slightest, "What?"

"I'm done Mama." The light blue eyed girl then rushed over to the water bucket to wash her hands, "He must come back if it gets infected."

"Did you hear that Chris?"

Stubbornly nodding a yes, Chris rolled up his other trouser leg to his knee so it would be identical to the other. "Have you had any news about your cousin yet?" He then hopped off the bed and picked up his weapons that were laying on the cabin ground.

Diana paused on the spot, her heart skipped a beat and her mouth went dry. She had been trying her best not to think of Sophie's situation all day. The nurse had to stay positive for her daughter's sake. "No, I heard that Tsubasa and Dynamis are out speaking to locals to pick up on the gossip. I think she's still alive." The curved brunette explained and picked up a towel to hand Emma for drying her hands.

"Maybe, but don't let false hope get the best of you Diana." Chris then wished his goodbye before making his way out of the cabin. "Those two Adair's are crazy."

The broad rebel then strolled across the grounds and made his way to Prince Ryuto to continue his sword training.

 **xXx**

Slamming the hammer onto steaming hot piece of iron to straighten out any kinks, the green haired blacksmith was enjoying this quiet day within the family business. Despite that closing hour was around the corner, Kenta was prepared to work the extra hours to provide stock for tomorrow.

Yet just as the charcoal covered broad male placed the sword into a bucket full of water to cool down the weapon, the masses of steam clouded two familiar shadows who stepped into the environment.

Kenta's face went pale and he rushed over to the shop door to close it immediately – he knew it would cost him an arm and a leg if anyone had witnessed him negotiating with the rebels. _Closing hour has came early_ – he sighed to himself with a sweat drop appearing in the side of his forehead.

"This sword looks fantastic for combat. It's light and razor sharp..."

"It does look look like a fine weapon. Good choice Tsubasa, but I want it." Dynamis smirked and pulled out his heavy money batch from his belt and dropped it onto the display table in front of them.

The intimidating bang the wallet gave off made the silver haired spy twitch with annoyance, "Is that pocket money you have saved up over the years?" He muttered, regretting the idea of leaving his wallet back at the rebel camp.

"No, I went on that raid mission and was promised a good cut..."

"You two can't just walk in here without letting me know before hand!" Kenta interrupted with his little heart racing in his chest. "I could get hung..."

"We keep telling you to come to the rebel base, but you won't listen." Dynamis shrugged and refused to take his predator gaze from the weapon advertised, "Otherwise, we are just loyal customers who want a weapon upgrade."

Tsubasa smiled in a slightly amused manner as Kenta rolled his eyes. The green haired male walked over to them and removed the sword from its case. "You can have it for half the price if you promise you'll warn me of your arrival in the future." He then walked over to the cash box whilst picking up Dynamis' money batch on the way.

"Perfect. This is why I come here and nowhere else." Dynamis then nudged Tsubasa, who was starstruck at how cheap he'd brought that weapon for. "What else can you offer whilst we are here..."

"Nothing. I need to eat too you know."

Taking control of the atmosphere, the calm Eagle wielder placed his hands into his brown bottom pockets and returned back to his job status, "Kenta, have any soldiers purchased anything from you today?" He began investigating Kenta for his knowledge on the rebel general.

"A few..." The blacksmith replied and started writing Dynamis a receipt. "What do you want to know?"

"Did any of them purchase any torture equipment?" Dynamis raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe that he was asking this dark question to such a nice gentlemen such as Kenta. This guy wouldn't harm a fly, yet he stocks some of the darkest tools in the kingdom.

Kenta nodded a no, but when he handed Dynamis his change and his weapon, he whispered, "A soldier came in to purchase a beyblade today. He scared the living day lights out of me. He said that his old beyblade had self destructed whilst trying some dangerous move. I'd love to know what it was, but he wouldn't tell me." He shivered at the thought of the man appearing in his mind, that ghastly scar on his lips.

"Wow, the king's men are still obeying him too I see." The honey glazed eyed spy muttered under his breath. "Lets make this more clear, Kenta. What have you heard about a girl named Sophie?"

Leaning against the display box, he took a short while to skim through all the clients he had served today. Kenta then saw a woman in his mind and lit up, "I met the woman who shot Sophie's horse today, Rose. She has a fierce reputation for her archery skills." He replied and smiled at the thought of her celebrity status shopping at his blacksmith.

"I've heard of her, she trained at the same camp Ryuto did because her family are quite wealthy." Dynamis picked up his sword and poked the edge of the sharped sword – he gasped in shock when the weapon drew blood without any hesitation, p _erfect!~_

"That girl is so blind to serve for such a monster like Ryuga." Kenta then walked into the backroom knowing that the two spies would follow him. He now was bored of this investigation scenario, he wanted to have a human conversation for a moment or two with his friends, "How is your family Dynamis?"

"He still hasn't proposed." Tsubasa instantly cut to the chase, it always made people laugh to hear that the guardian could afford new weapons but not a diamond ring for his faithful partner.

After being together for over a half a decade, the lilac haired male just never saw the right opportunity to get down on one knee. Despite that the teenage pregnancy wasn't planned, Dynamis and Diana were forced into the rebellion because they were rejected by the society around them. Nobody agreed with their decision to have a serious relationship before marriage, the church saw this as a serious sin that the pair should pay for.

"Pft." Dynamis placed his sword on to his belt and folded his arms. "My daughter has decided that she wants to become a nurse like her mother... I am pleased. Now back to the topic of beyblades, do you have anything new? My Jupiter is wearing thin on the base."

* * *

 **A/N:** I ain't going to lie, I haven't long woken up and I have just gulped down my first cup of coffee for the day. I have dusted off the sand from my plot notes and put the puzzle together. [Yes, this notebook has came everywhere with me over the past few days, even to the beach!] I am so excited to share this creation with you guys, especially for those of you who have submitted an OC. I am happy to keep accepting them, but the plot spaces are getting narrower guys, so please bare that in mind when you submit. There have been a few twists hinted in these early chapters, but who can pick up on them!? – **Granger Rebellion~**

 **Please don't ask anymore guys, just fling an OC at me through PM. But please make it clear in the subject box that you are submitting an OC for Metal Revolution or I will lose your character and forget to place them in the storyline.**

 **Next chapter:  
** ** _The Queen of the Udroris Kingdom_**

 ** _Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapters:  
ShadowOfTheBird  
Az23bv  
AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul  
SkyPegasus786  
Mystic Blader  
CalyptoTheDarkKnight  
Neko-Kari66  
Wildfang23_**


	5. Breaching A Contract

**Metal Revolution  
Chapter 4 – Breaching A Contract**

 **.. 5 Years Before..**

After being crowned for just 4 months, the 17 year old king had already found himself a suitable wife to create him a healthy heir to the Metal Kingdom. Everything was hunky dory for the silver haired male, until he his loyal servant approached him with a dilemma. It was a messy situation to be in and Ryuga was really torn as to what he should do to solve this issue.

He didn't want to go to war with the world for his selfish actions, but many loyal subjects around him were pushing him for power and silence.

"Your majesty, the tensions between you and Udroris are becoming too risky to ignore. The King is demanding an answer as to why you breached the agreement." The spy bowed and closed his eyes to brace himself for the unpredictable – he could tell the king was unsettled greatly.

Pacing around the vault like a restless soul who was on the egde, Ryuga was a step away from being declared insane. He hadn't slept for 4 nights and he had ignored his Queen's demands to calm down for the sake of his rash decisions against his Kingdom.

 _Nobody wanted a war, it was his duty to pick up the country from the recession that were in, hence the arranged marriage between the two kingdoms~_

"Why my parents betrothed me to that woman I will never know." He huffed and rubbed his sweating forehead. "Tsubasa, what do you suggest after witnessing the neutral country?"

Standing up straight to demonstrate that the royal he had his full attention, the wealthy male placed his hand onto his belt and stroked his hand over his beyblade launcher. "I would recommend negotiating with the King of Udroris. Perhaps offer something to exchange?" He replied and shifted his peace baring eyes over to the bodyguard, Kyoya.

The broad male was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He had developed a completely different approach to the situation and this put a strain between the two friends, Kyoya and Tsubasa. Despite all the hard times they had been through, they both were ready to serve their kingdom by proposing their ideas to their fragile minded king.

"I have nothing to exchange Tsubasa. The Metal Kingdom is in a recession as it is..." The most powerful beyblader in the land then stepped before Kyoya and he raised an eyebrow. "You have a bright glow in your fearless eyes, what is it?"

Tsubasa bit down on to his lower lip and Kyoya shrugged his shoulders before speaking his suggestion, "Why don't you just invade the Udroris Kingdom and strip them down in power? You can claim their riches and expand your Kingdom. Show them that our land is not one that can be pushed around because they clearly under estimate you Ryuga..." The green haired body guard was interrupted by his outraged companion, Tsubasa.

"You are crazy Kyoya. We will never take down Udroris, our soldiers will never serve for a Kingdom that is failing to feed its people..."

"Then you tell them that they will die if they don't fight for the change of good in our Kingdom." Kyoya once again regained the control between him and the Eagle wielder. "If me and you can do it, then I'm sure the men on the streets can do it too. If not, they are cowards." He paused and gazed his caramel eyes into Ryuga's intrigued gesture, "Invade them before they destroy everything we have."

"No, your majesty. Please do not consider this without peace talks. I beg of you." Tsubasa pleaded and clenched his free fist. He was resisting the urge to pull out his beyblade and take down Kyoya, but it would be a hefty price to pay. "Don't let your actions be the death of so many men."

By now, Tsubasa's desperate attempts were being ignored. Ryuga grinned, he was enlightened by his worthy rival. This was one of the many reasons as to why he would keep Kyoya present. "Tsubasa, I no longer require your duties as being my spy. But on your way, send me my general of the army." He concluded and waved the wise male out of the room.

Shocked to hear that he had just been fired, his heart rose to his throat and his soft gaze moistened. Tsubasa was devastated by what he had just witnessed – not only was he useless, but a war was about to begin.

 **xXx**

The sounds of the screams echoed in her eardrums like she was going through that heart breaking event all over again. The visions of her people dying at the hands of the desperate soldiers replayed in her fogged mind. Smoke stained her nostrils as the last of the fresh air in the Udroris Kingdom faded into a clouded memory – Her betrothed husband had burnt her world to the ground and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her father never saw the defeat coming – Ryuga had purposely sent two armies into their direction. The first group of men was to distract the Udroris forces, meanwhile the other charged straight towards the Kingdom from behind. It was a sly plan that only a heartless man could piece together – he clearly was afraid of being defeated~

Rising to her feet to witness the last of her dying Kingdom, the princess who had escaped from the castle began to take deep breaths to prevent herself from having a panic attack. She had nothing or nobody. Now she was alone in this wide world without a purpose in life.

But after much consideration over the next few days of wondering in the wilderness alone, the blonde queen had finally arrived onto the Metal Kingdom to make a fresh start in the big world she was abandoned in.

It wasn't long until the woman had heard of rumours floating in the air about a rebellion that was growing right underneath King Ryuga's nose. Many of his followers were abandoning their posts to join the forces that were routing to take down the power hungry leader.

Even though he had fixed his kingdom with the riches from the Udroris Kingdom, Ryuga soon stripped away that luxury when allies of the fallen land had posed a threat to the Dragon wielder's stance in the world. With the size of his kingdom growing rapidly, Ryuga was designing an Empire that compensated for his ego. It was only a matter of time until he created an heir to take his place.

Wanting to join this rebellion greatly for the adventure of a lifetime, it didn't take Mika long until she bumped into a figure that belonged to them, Amaya. The talented fighter was found in Kenta's weaponry shop. Mika had travelled there to pick up two weapons that were the last import from her fathers Kingdom – two twin blades with the symbol of a phoenix engraved into the handle.

 _Why would anyone pay a heft price for those? They are dangerous to carry around_ \- The rebel thought to herself and accepted the change from the green haired blacksmith. "Does she look familiar to you?" Amaya whispered to the faithful friend whilst leaning across the counter.

"Maybe. Why?" Kenta tilted his head aside with his muscles tensing. "She reminds me of a poster..."

 **That's it!** \- The dark haired girl concluded and pulled out her illegal beyblade to aim it straight at the queen. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't turn you in for the price that's on your head." She hissed, ignoring Kenta who was ducking for cover.

"A price tag is on my head?" The Queen knew her cover had been blown when she removed her hood to admire the swords that Kenta was lucky to get his hands on. "Please do not take this the wrong way, but I get the feeling I have seen your head on a poster too. Aren't you a part of the rebellion?"

A gasp left Amaya's drying throat, she struggled to register what she had just heard. "So you're not as dumb as all the other inbred royals then. Why are you here in these lands your majesty?"

Kenta by now was peaking over the counter to watch everything that was happening in his shop. "Guys, can you take this else where before you cause attention? I don't want to get in trouble for dealing with you guys..." He sighed when he realised that neither of them were listening to him.

It was too tense for the girls to just drop everything and walk out, Mika was in danger and Amaya was about to have a taste of **vengeance**.

"I need to find a place I belong and judging by your resistance group, I want to join it so desperately." The royal then lowered her weapons and she placed them onto her belt. She didn't want to fight this strong woman, but that didn't mean she wasn't ready to defend her life. "I need to seek my revenge on Ryuga for ruining my entire life."

"Why should I even consider taking you to the resistance? You are a princess, everyone knows that royal ladies cannot fight, they are only made to breed heirs."

"Well, I want to learn and break that stereotype."

 **xXx**

The young girl wearing her blue Elizabethan dress and heels ignored many of her admirers in the camping grounds, this was part of her everyday routine in which she had now become immune too. Walking through the unpredictable forest with the traumatised blonde Queen following her, the lone-wolf soldier didn't know why she was helping this lost soul, but it was for a clean conscience.

But once she arrived at the leaders cabin, she interrupted the meeting and opened the door for Mika to step into. "I think we need to discuss something, as you guys can probably tell by the appearance of this woman, it cannot wait." Amaya wasn't in the mood to be excuses by anyone, especially as she wanted to go back to her beyblade training with Chris.

"Uh..." The Queen tilted her head at the few figures who rose to their feet at the presence of the royal. She got the hint that these people were the main leaders of the rebellion, but Mika felt a little awkward at the thought of not being able to put a name to any of their faces. "Amaya..."

Each individual went pale and the rebellion leader, Ryusei raised an eyebrow before bowing, "Your majesty, what a surprise. What brings you to these parts of the metal kingdom knowing the price that's that on your head?" He questioned in a serious yet calm tone. He really couldn't understand why Mika would risk everything to step foot on these lands.

"I thought you were dead after the invasion." Tsubasa gasped and too bowed after watching the elder Hagane. "Forgive us for not recognising you..."

"Please, there is no need." A sweat drop appeared in the corner of Mika's forehead. "I escaped with the help of Amaya. She's a fine asset to your army I am sure..."

 _Forgive?! It's because of her and Ryuga that my father was slaughtered in the 3 year war!_ \- Amaya growled lightly under her breath, she didn't want anyone in the room to register her frustration. "Long story short, she wants to join us." The skilled fighter then glanced her eyes over to Chris to make sure he was still around.

"Wow! A Queen joining our rebellion, that would be amazing." Gingka chirped up with his figure shaking with excitement. "This is something you don't see often Dad. You must let her join us..."

"But everyone knows a princess can't fight." Ryusei placed his hands onto his hips and he took a moment to think about this crazy situation. "I think we have much to discuss your majesty. Why don't you take a seat at the table with us."

The second leader in command, Sophie gazed her chestnut brown eyes upon the stranger who was present before them. It was obvious that this girl had nowhere to turn, she was too soft to seek vengeance on the man that had destroyed her life. But that didn't mean that the group wasn't kind enough to accept any outside who was alone in this cold world that Ryuga had created.

Mika nodded and anxiously sat down on the spare seat that provided for her by Tsubasa. "Thank you. I am grateful." She spoke graciously and accepted the glass of wine from Gingka.

"You both hungry?" The hour-glass figured blonde asked and tightened her black belt around her waist, it held her white dress in place. Sophie was seen as the mother-like-figure of the crew and many people in the rebellion respected her for it. "I will fetch you something to eat and send my cousin Diana your way, she will look at your wounds."

"I'm fine Sophie. I suggest that you think carefully about the decision you're about to make." Amaya then walked out of the cabin and pulled her beyblade out from her belt. The "Lets continue this training routine before I do something I regret."

"You are so spoilt Amaya." Chris pouted and too placed his beyblade launcher together. He knew something was bothering the young fighter, but he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. _Was it jealousy or anger? Only time would reveal that truth..._ "But you're right, lets get this over with."

* * *

 **A/N** : And that is the story behind the Queen of Udroris, I hope those OC's that were introduced were all in character and I hope they enjoyed their role they played :D. They will play a major part later judging on my planning schedule of the story – **Rebellious Granger~**


	6. The Truth Always Comes Out

**Metal Revolution  
Chapter 5 – The Truth Always Comes Out.**

Marching back towards the King's studies with a stern expression on his tanned face, the body guard knew he was in trouble for not making the rebellion leader spill out her secrets. They had tried everything – mental torture, physical torture and even attempted to get the young blonde drunk. Still, they couldn't take a step forward in their investigation and Kyoya knew that she was keeping her mouth shut to stay alive.

 _The longer she doesn't speak, the longer she is breathing_ – The green haired African/Japanese male concluded. He too knew how that felt, especially after his days of being out on the streets as a child, the forgotten memories soon came flooding back into his stressed mind; encouraging a migraine to distract him from his duty.

Once he stepped before the Dragon King, Kyoya slammed the study door behind him in temper. "That little bitch won't talk. The only thing we could get out of her was that her favourite colour is red because she hates being punched in the nose." He was cut short by the silver haired male who was running out of patients with his bodyguard.

"If you don't get that girl talking, I will put Jon on the mission Kyoya." Ryuga placed down his feathered pen and he pardoned the other present subjects to leave with the wave of his hand. A sly grin rose into the corner of the King's dry lips as immaculate ideas cruelled into his devilish mind.

Now the two were alone, he rose to his feet and grinned at his rival. Ryuga spoke, "I actually have another interesting task for you anways."

Suddenly the fire in Kyoya's toned stomach was extinguished when he registered the sudden dramatic change in the atmosphere. He was curious to know what the powerful leader was up to next. "Go on..." He raised an eyebrow and dug his hands into his armed pockets carelessly.

Walking around the table that had paperwork scattered everywhere, Ryuga perched himself onto the edge of wooden object. "I want you to keep an eye on Madoka. It's rumoured that my wife has been sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet that rebellion scum again. Can you do that for me?" He questioned in a rhetorical tone. Kyoya wasn't crawling out of this job without a decent answer.

The strange thing was, the high ranked soldier did have a smart mouthed excuse.

"Give me one more day with peasant in the dungeon, if she doesn't talk to me, then I will happily stalk your wife. Until then, put a lower ranked officer on the case, like Jon..."

"You have had 3 solid weeks with her and you have got nowhere." Ryuga snapped and slammed his flat palm onto his desk, "Do you even know what her name is Kyoya?!"

Kyoya scowled, "She's a high ranked Rebel..."

"Her name is Sophie." Ryuga stepped closer into his bodyguards personal space, "Jon spent 3 nights with her and he already knows this type of information. Imagine what he could get out of her in the time space you've had. That girl would have been trialled and executed, along with the rest of those bastards she works with. I am running out of time!"

"That's your fault! Not mine!" Kyoya barked in frustration, "I cannot guard you and manipulate that bitch at the same time..."

"You have one more day Kyoya. Make it count before I throw you in that cell with her. I will ask Jon to bodyguard me for tomorrow to take your place." Ryuga by now had turned his back to the Leone wielder. "Everyday their force gets larger Kyoya and it's only a matter of time before Ryusei takes control of what I have."

 _Jon taking my place for the day? He's slowly ruining my fucking life!_ \- Kyoya growled and forced himself to bow down to Ryuga before walking out the King's study. "I will end that fucker even if it kills me and how does he know more about Sophie then I do!?" He darted down to that dungeon like a blue arsed fly on a mission.

 **xXx**

Dismissing every soldier present in the damp torture chamber, Kyoya locked the door behind them and he fixed his piercing caramel eyes onto the weak prisoner. It was obvious that she was suffering with her wounds – blood stains had hijacked the pure white colour of her dress and her face was more swollen then a boil. Sophie was bruised from head to toe, but where is this strength coming from!? **She doesn't even beyblade~**

"How the fuck are you still alive Sophie?"

Blinking in shock because the bodyguard knew her name; goose bumps flared across her pale skin. "The same reason you are. I am a fighter who believes in survival." She muttered and leaned her heavily throbbing body against the wall, she was still standing despite that her ribs were bruised to high heaven.

"What bullshit." Kyoya huffed and removed his weaponary belt. He threw it aside in temper and ran his fingers through his green hair, "You know nothing about me. Besides, it's about you right now."

"It's been about me for the past three weeks of me being here Kyoya." The general struggled to laugh and she cried a tear as her swollen body couldn't cope with the false happiness dwelling inside her crumbling mind, "I am guessing that Jon told you who I am then. Wow, I guess he is one of you guys after all..."

Lighting up at the idea of someone else hating the worthy fighter, the green haired soldier saw this as an opportunity that could heavily work in his favour. "Why has Jon been approaching you in the first place?" He asked and sat down facing the rebel like a smooth investigator.

 _Shit just got interesting...~_

Sensing the sudden change in Kyoya's approach, the rebel too sat down and she grunted louder, "Well, since you guys started to starve me, Jon came in and handed me a meal or two to keep me going. It's only because I caught him training outside my cell one night with his illegal beyblade..." Sophie then went quiet as she watched the bodyguard light up as if it were Christmas.

"He has been spinning his beyblade?" The green haired male repeated and folded his arms cunningly, "What was he doing with his illegal beyblade, Sophie?"

"Hang on, what's in this for me?!" Sophie hissed loudly and wrapped her arms around her tensing waist.

"I just might be able to spare you a torture treatment or two." Kyoya's pupils narrowed and he grinned so vibrantly that a fang perched itself onto his lower lip. "Anyways, why should you care what trouble he gets into? He's not one of you guys. So tell me, what was he doing with his beyblade?"

"Don't you try and mind fuck me." The girl skimmed her chestnut brown eyes over to the abandoned weapons that were located at the otherside of the jail cell. No matter how much she wanted to just rush over to them to pick up a weapon, Kyoya was much more faster and healthier to take her down. "Kyoya this isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair." Kyoya couldn't hide his excitement any longer, it was intoxicating and he soon placed his bribe onto the table. "I will make you my property so nobody lays a finger on you again."

Sophie's eyes nearly rolled out of her head and her body locked up. "You're crazy." Her tongue began to tie at this point, she was bewildered by the protection that the enemy was offering. Despite that it was tempting, Sophie couldn't help but wonder if Kyoya was being honest.

"I'm going to ask you once more..."

She couldn't risk the opportunity, it's not like she was ratting out her comrades any-ways, she was telling on the enemy to save her own life. "He's trying to perform the ancient guardian ritual. Judging by the sounds of his frustration in the training, Jon has been trying to achieve this for a long time." Sophie then spat everything out in one breath.

Christmas had come early for the young Tategami, he clenched his fists and eyed at the woman like she was a God. But once he'd registered what she had just told him, his positive aura soon went stale.

"I thought it was impossible to become an ancient guardian..." Kyoya stopped when Sophie chuckled again. "Huh? What are you laughing?"

"Because that's rubbish." The blonde's brown eyes twinkled as another tear of pain strolled down her cheek as she couldn't cope with the happiness vibrating throughout her swollen body, "Anyone can do that trick, but you just have to be crazy to attempt it. Have you not read the book general?"

She'd hit a sensitive spot without knowing it and Kyoya growled, "I don't need to by the sounds of it, keep talking woman." He snarled, wanting to tare Jon apart limb by limb.

"Good don't because that is full of shit too." Sophie slowly sat herself down so she could gain eye contact with the soldier, they both could sense the honesty between them was genuine. "It's not to do with the power of the bitbeast of the beyblader that brings them closer. It's the relationship between the two..."

"Now how do you know that?"

"Because I have witnessed it when I was a child." Sophie sighed heavily. "The bit-beast must accept your soul and loyalty."

"Does Jon know this too?"

"Why would I tell him that? He is trying to keep me quiet as it is." Sophie then held her stomach tighter, "It's amusing enough to watch the guy perform the trick wrong every night."

 _Every night huh?_ \- Kyoya closed his eyelids and he started to think before he spoke. "You have just made yourself useful more than you know it Sophie. You are going to teach me how to a Guardian." He was interrupted by the rebels protest.

"You have no chance! I'm not helping you!"

"I will have you out of here by tomorrow morning." Kyoya concluded the conversation and rose up onto his feet. He then picked up his weaponary before making his way out of the dungeon, "See you then."

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter will introduce the final OC's (Rose, Raina and Alyssa) and focus on the rebels. A big shout out to **az23bv** for the encouragement! **– Granger Rebellion~**

 **Chapter 6 – The King's Eye Shifts.**


	7. The King's Eye Shifts

**Metal Revolution  
Chapter 6 – The King's Eye Shifts**

 **[Warning – Strong Violence].**

Pushing past, the young golden brunette couldn't maintain her self control as she blitzed through the gathering to reach the front view of what everyone was witnessing. Tears were pouring down her tanned cheeks as all she could hear was the sound of the aggressive crowd booing at the sight before them.

Her heart was racing at the speed of lightening and her body went cold. "No." She muttered helplessly under her lifeless gasp. Those innocent and loving amber eyes of hers just couldn't erase the sight that had now engraved it's way into her traumatised brain.

The butchered bodies of the accused were hanging in the mid-air with a rope secured firmly around their necks. A bag was covering each of their heads and the thick blood was pouring down onto the gallows beneath their feet. The scent of their exposed organs had invaded the fresh air that supplied the town and it was intoxicating as poison. Still, locals found this type of torture entertaining – they watched a married couple be butchered alive and then hung to their death.

 _How sick!~_

"This is what happens when you betray your country to join the rebellions. King Ryuga will bring you to justice!" The executioner read out with a hint of control stained in his breath. "Serve your King and be proud!"

"They were my parents..." The servant of the queen naturally cusped her hands over her eyes as she crashed down onto her knees. "That isn't justice, it's inhumane murder."

 **xXx**

Opening her eyes, a breath taking scream left the young woman's throat. She instantly sat her athletic figure up straight and scanned her narrowing eyes around the darkness of the cabin to register where she currently was.

 _It was another nightmare... For goodness sake!_ \- Raina huffed to herself and ran her hands across her sweating face to soak up the moisture with her fingerless gloves. "When will this all end?" She cried to herself and released the last of the tears that were building up in her view.

Moments later a familiar figure had rushed onto the scene with a dagger in his hand, "Are you okay?" The leader of the rebellion asked, with great sympathy dwelled in his emotional voice. It killed him to see how much this young woman was hurting, but she wasn't alone in this camp.

"It happened again Ryusei." The trained assassin replied and watched him sit onto the end of her bed with a concerned expression drawn on his muscular face. "I don't know how many times I can keep watching my parents die. It's going to be the death of me..."

"It will if you don't let it go Raina." The strawberry blond fighter explained and reached out to pick up her loaded beyblade launcher that was sat on the bedside table. He noticed the gadget was glowing in anger, her bit-beast had picked up the negative energy stored in its owners heart and the Dementer was feeding off it. "I think tomorrow morning we are going to need to control this bitterness in your conscience before it gets the best of you."

"What do you mean?" Raina then glazed her eyes onto the green blade and swallowed the last of the saliva in her drying mouth. "He's upset because I am..."

"You're both losing your self control. I cannot allow you to return to the castle to work with Madoka if you cannot restrain yourself Raina. If they capture you too, Ryuga will break you because you're fragile up here." The father Hagane then gently pointed his finger onto her forehead and smiled weakly. "Don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before..."

"You can't let keep me here Ryusei. I have to watch over Madoka, especially as she's looked out for me over these past few years..."

"I'm not going to ask you. I'm going to force you for your own good Raina." He handed the young golden brunette her beyblade back and rose up to his feet. "I will send Yu in to watch over you for a short while in case anything else creeps up."

Just as he was about to leave, many questions crawled up inside the assassins mind. Firstly, she couldn't understand why Ryusei was hinting at the fact she was mentally weak and secondly, what training was he going to offer the her to strengthen her even more? Gosh, what will Madoka say about the fact that one of her ladies are missing in the morning for work?

 **Urgh... This is why I try to stay at the castle instead of the camp!~**

It had been 5 years since the young woman had watched her parents become executed. Baring this in mind, Madoka gave Raina two days off to take some time to herself. It was never easy to watch her most loyal servant crumble on the most delicate day of the year, the death of their anniversary.

So to distract herself from this awful memory, Raina had came back to the forest to develop some new training assassin techniques taught by Tsubasa – the leading spy of the rebellion. They both had sat down over the past 2 days and discussed gossip to form a bigger picture on the future attacks.

 **xXx**

"Since she is clearly interested in someone else, I think you should do the same too your majesty. Besides, the baby she could become fertile with, may not be yours."

The last part of that sentence repeated itself within the kings mind and his insecurities went into over drive. He couldn't bare the idea of him raising another son that had a high possibility of not being his own flesh and blood. This woman should be sent to hell for putting this type of unfaithful strain on his kingdom that he had worked so hard to maintain.

"Does anyone take your interest? Or do I have to suggest some?" Jon clearly couldn't wait to pull out the list that he had prepared earlier for the powerful ruler.

"Must you be so blunt and aggressive with your suggestions." Ryuga snarled and huffed, he didn't like to be rushed into things, especially at it had cost him so many allies. "I want to meet the woman everyone in the kingdom is whispering about, Alexandra."

Raising an eyebrow, the intrigued soldier who was the bodyguard for the day was pleased with the King's sharp eye in woman. "You mean Rose, the archer?" Jonathon wanted to make sure they were discussing the same woman.

"Do you know another?" Ryuga dryly hissed. "I think she is a fine lady who deserves a crown on her head."

"Why is that sir?"

"She has captured a leader from the rebellion and recently won a tournament with her archery skills. This woman will not only soften the public, but she will strike fear into hearts who dare to double cross me." The King placed the crown onto his head and he fixed his attention on his reflection in the bedroom mirror. "Find out when she is performing her archery training in the yard so I can go and watch."

Bowing at the request, Jon exited the room like professional with a duty. Despite how relaxed he felt in the view of the others who were present in the same room as him, the dark haired soldier was keeping his eye out for Kyoya. He knew the body guard was only a corner turn away from finding out the truth about this bit-beast guardian secret~

 **xXx**

Adjusting her black and white gown to a comfortable stance, the hooded blonde focused her irish green eyes onto the opponent who was standing in her path. "I cannot believe this broken kingdom has made beyblade illegal. What kind of mad man would do that?" Mika muttered and pressed her heels firmly into the forest floor, she was ready to give this her best shot, especially as many of the rebels in the camp were under estimating her.

"A king who is insecure about his strength." Masamune grinned and analysed every single movement of the young royal, "Judging by the way you hold your beyblade, you too suffer with the same disease..."

"I was born to wed a king, not become a rebel." Mika joked sarcastically and then laughed light heartedly. "Is that a bit-beast I see in your beyblade Masamune?"

 _She doesn't even have a bit-beast!?_ \- The young rebel then lowered his beyblade launcher and his pupils widened in shock. "How did you escape from that invasion again Mika? You can't fight or beyblade to save your life..." He soon felt his tongue go numb once he realised what he had just said.

"I am learning just like everyone else in this camp Masamune."

"Pft, girls cannot beyblade as well as us men."

"If only Amaya heard you say that." Chris smirked as he walked past the two beybladers with a relaxed expression on his pale face. "Tsubasa and Dynamis are on their way back to share what they know. Save your arguing for later and come listen."

"You are very uneducated young man." Mike pouted and lowered her beyblade launcher. She knew he wasn't wrong, but that didn't mean the young woman wasn't going to give everything a try to fight for her life. "But Chris is right, lets do continue this on another occasion. I want to hear more about Ryuga's plans."

Just as she placed her equipment back onto her belt that was strapped firmly around her athletic waist, the young forgotten royal then caught a glimpse of Dynamis' daughter running across the camp to her father, she looked so young and carefree in this dark and cold world. Yet it was so adorable.

 _Would me and Ryuga have had that?_ \- Mika asked herself and closed her eyelids to hide her jealousy that was dwelling in her heart.

 **xXx**

Ryuga pardon Jon and the servants as he leaned onto the soldier training grounds fence in a cool gesture. The powerful silver haired male couldn't ignore the talent that was thriving from the accuracy of her arrow landings – the bullseye and inbetween her victims eyes. It was clear that she had been training on the grounds for a lengthy period of time, but what was encouraging this girl to become so good?

It was an honour for the king to catch a glimpse of the local celebrity in the flesh. Everyone was praising the tanned blonde for her contribution towards the capture of the rebel leader, Sophie. That piece of knowledge alone gave Ryuga the opportunity to invade the woman's personal space without him even introducing himself.

"You must strike fear into every man you meet." He spoke aloud from the other side of the grounds. "How does that power feel Rose?"

The familiar tone immediately caught the young woman's attention as she lowered her bow. Without even thinking, the disciplined woman bowed to the King whilst blushing lightly at his flattering compliments. "Forgive me for not noticing you earlier your majesty." She spoke in return and felt her lungs tighten when the intimidating figure approached her.

"No, I think the only person who should apologise is me for not congratulating for your heroic deed on the raid. You have helped the kingdom greatly with your skills and it should be acknowledged." Ryuga knew exactly what he was doing, brown nosing to get to know this warrior inside out. "I'd like to know more about your talent."

The flattered did eat away at her innocent heart, but all Rose could do was nod and straighten herself up at his presence.

"I'll take it that you are free to join me for dinner in the late hours of the evening?" Ryuga assumed, refusing to take a no.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm not going to lie, but this is probably the hardest chapter I have written so far, that's why I delayed it for as long as I could get away with really. It's nothing personal, it's just fucking dark. But after much consideration, I finally did enough research to get the history punishments right – **Granger Rebellion~**


	8. Caught Out

**Metal Revolution  
Chapter 7 – Caught Out.**

Adjusting the loose ends of her bodiced formal green dress, the glammed up young blonde perched herself down onto the seat that was offered to her by the bodyguard, Kyoya. Rose was quite flattered by the proposal from the most powerful man in the land, but she just couldn't understand why, and where is his wife!? Madoka? The queen!

Strangely, Rose had acknowledged how confident and elegant he was looking in his best wear. Those tailored black trousers brought out the figure that only a fantasizing sculpturist could design. His white shirt casually relaxed his intimidating presence, but his velvety red cloak reminded everyone around his aura of the power this unique individual embodied in his blood thirsty veins.

She immediately understood why that valuable gold crown was sitting on his combed silver haired strands. Just from walking in the room, everyone would turn to look at his presence because he was just so damn proud. Just to sit opposite the king of the metal kingdom did make Rose even more restless as her heart started to slam against her rib cages inside her chest.

 _Still, she refused to give away anything~  
But Ryuga did by accident..._

Shortly into the meal, things got intriguing for the pair.

Vibrations travelled up the table as the king twitched briefly, his eyes glowed a vibrant blue and an electric shock sparked through his figure. The power thriving through his body was starting to get the best of his self-control and he knew it~

"Are you okay your majesty?" Rose leaned forward and refused to take her sharp eyes off him. _What is that power source flaring from his body!?_ \- She asked herself curiously. Gently she placed down her knife and fork onto the large table, her hands were free for the unpredictable.

But no matter how obvious it was, Ryuga pretended like nothing was out of the ordinary. "Everything is fine." He placed the food on his fork into his mouth 1and chewed it cautiously. He was more interested in Rose than his own health right now.

After a long minute or two, the Dragon King returned back to his normal state and the talented archer reached out for her golden glass of wine and sipped it softly. There was still a strong aura between the two figures at the table, but neither of them lost their nerve.

"You must be wondering why I really brought you here Rose." Ryuga cut the tension in the atmosphere like a sharp hot knife. "You have been the talk of the Metal Kingdom for quite sometime. You win championships for your talent and then you bring down a large rebel leader..."

He paused to observe her facial reactions. Her light lips were lightly pressed together and her eyes were drowning in the interest that dwelled in her active mind. It was just so immaculately pleasing for the King and he really was enjoying every second of this meeting. The flattered blushing on her pale cheeks really brought out the angel glow in her golden locks that flowed over her toned shoulders.

"I think you would be a perfect wife for a king." Her exhaled heavily and sat himself up straight in his chair.

"Your majesty... I..." Rose's complexion soon drained from her natural face once she understood exactly what she'd just heard. "What?"

 _Was he being serious!?_ \- She asked herself. _He's bloody married to MADOKA!_

"Too drastic perhaps?" Ryuga squinted his piercing eyes briefly and sat his hands flat onto the table. "Maybe we should spend more time together before..."

"I think that would be wise." The blonde archer spoke up without thinking straight. It was as if she had suddenly forgot that this human being sat before her was a king. "But may I ask why you want to divorce Madoka?"

"I want to divorce her because of her promiscuous behaviour. It's unacceptable for a queen to accept this way, so I have a warrant for her arrest."

 **xXx**

The meditating sessions with Ryusei didn't last long as the restless soul wondered around the stone fortress like a lost puppy searching for its owner. The flustered Raina couldn't find her Queen anywhere, she'd searched high and low for the woman who she always honoured since the death of her parents.

That's when something suddenly triggered inside the golden brunette's thought process – Madoka often snuck out to go and meet Gingka! She was supposed to be resting because she is trying for a healthy baby with Ryuga!

Without thinking twice about her next move, Raina darted out the castle grounds in her servant uniform. Barging past the locals in the town was the easy part, but to resist the idea of being followed was the most insecure downfall on her travels.

 _Where would Madoka go? Probably the same place she has always been meeting him, duh! Under the bridge just outside of town, they like to sit by the river and look at the sunset_ – Then it daunted on Raina that she was going to interrupt that.

She stopped in her tracks and gazed at her sweaty palms. "Oh Madoka, how long will you get away with doing this?" Raina mumbled to herself and sighed heavily. She adjusted her servant skirt and bent down to smudge away the mud on her leather boots.

But that sense of feeling lost soon flew out the window when the strong-willed girl heard the sound of horses gallop into her direction. It was soldiers! - Trying her best to look natural, the queens lady pulled a poker face before making her way back to the castle, acting like she was on her way to work.

Yet when Raina realised that one of the riders was Jon and the group were all armed as they headed into the direction where Madoka was, it drained all the life out her heart as it helplessly skipped a nervous beat.

"Oh dear..." She lifted up her skirt and followed them as fast as she could.

 **End Chapter~**


	9. Not the only ones

**Metal Revolution  
Chapter 8 – Not the only ones~**

"I see your dinner with Rose went well."

"Shut up you imbecile." Ryuga snapped at his body guard and growled ruthlessly. His dry throat strained and his muscles tensed, "Besides, why aren't you torturing that rebel peasant? Do you have something important to announce?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes at the king in his golden bubble bath and folded his muscular arms confidently. He didn't back down from the powerful males intimidating coldness, instead he rose his head and answered, "The bitch has told me many things if you must know. What do you want to know first?" He fired everything he had back at the worthy rival who's power he desired so much.

"Give me some satisfying news for once Kyoya. I cannot bare any more nonsense." The silver haired male then cupped his hands to trap the water, casually, he glared his un-emotional eyes at his reflection of the monster he had become. "But before you speak, do you know if Jonathon has returned?"

"You need to keep a closer eye on your soldiers your majesty. Some are still beyblading under your very nose."

Baffled by the information which had just processed in his eardrums, the Metal King shot his bodyguard a pale glance. "List me every bastards name and I will see to them myself. This behaviour will not be tolerated in my castle walls." He brought the water in his cupped hands to his face and washed it heavy handedly.

"By the way, I don't think this Sophie is worth hanging just yet..."

"Who said she was going to be hung? I want the little cow quartered and skinned alive for taking my new crown." Ryuga chuckled half-heartedly and raised an eyebrow as he removed his hands from his soaked face, "Kyoya, why is a peasant like that worth a second chance in life?"

"She knows too much information." Kyoya's gaze got stronger as the king sat back in his bath all relaxed, yet still on edge. "Let me make her my slave and I will end the rebels in your honour."

 _This is madness_ – The twitching royal thought to himself as an electrical shock thrived up his spine. His power fits were starting to become more regular as well as stronger. He needed to release it as well as control it.

"Kyoya, do what it takes to bring down that rebellion. We are running out of time." Ryuga then reminded himself about his question he asked regarding Jonathon, "Where is Jonathon, Kyoya?"

"He's probably 'go shooting' near Sophie's prison cell again."

"WHAT!?"

"Have a nice evening your majesty." Kyoya bowed with a massive grin sealing his dry lips, "I'm going to torture my slave in her new home."

"After he brings my wife back to the castle, send him to me!"

 **xXx**

Leaning her head onto her lovers shoulder helped to sooth the adrenaline rush that was invading her pulsing veins. Madoka knew they were running out of time before someone noticed she was missing from the castle – but she just couldn't bring herself to leave the handsome strawberry blond rebel.

He treated her like the queen she really was. It's as if he should have been titled the king, instead of the heartless bastard she was married too.

"The moon has risen Madoka. You know we can't do this for much longer." Gingka spoke with sincerity as he turned his head to gently place a warm kiss onto her forehead. "I love you, but I don't want to lose you."

"Oh Gingka, I don't want to go back to the castle. He's growing more darker as the days go by. I even heard him threaten to burn down the entire kingdom just to find your base. As time goes by, things are going to get worse and I feel so helpless." She confessed with tears fogging up her view. "I wish I could just divorce him and leave with you..."

"Don't be stupid Madoka, that guy would be a fool to not want an heir from you." He chuckled lightly in attempt to lighten the atmosphere. "Many of the people love you in the Empire because you're the inspiration in all his good motives..."

"I can't stand the sight of him anymore. I hope he does find another women to create an heir with." She had given up and her fragile heart knew it was a fact.

The brunette Queen opened her eyelids to let the rare teardrop stroll down her pale cheek as she gazed her secret affair in the eyes. The bond that shared made her little lungs tighten with nerves as she couldn't bare the thought of him losing him either.

Lovingly, she tilted her head up to the night sky and placed her lips onto his. "One more kiss before I go."She breathed and embraced the touch of his fingertips brushing against her cheeks to wipe away her tear.

Returning the kiss, Gingka knew the night was young, but so was she, she was too young to be careless like this. So after the fluttering kiss, he pulled away and rose up to his feet. "Come on you, you have a fancy castle bed to go home too." He teased and held out his hand to help the young woman up onto her feet.

"It's a shame that this will be the last night you will ever see each other again." An unfamiliar voice spoke as he appeared from the shadows that the bridge was privileged with. "Kiss him one last time before the king hangs you for adultery Madoka..."

"Who do you think you are!" Gingka snapped and forced the brunette behind him so he could protect her with his life. "You have no right to address her majesty in this way, never mind speak to her like rubbish!"

"Oh trust me, she's at the bottom of the food chain right now." Jonathon laughed with more soldiers appearing behind him. "By order of his majesty Ryuga, I am placing you both under arrest for suspicions of adultery."

"Get lost..." Gingka gasped and placed together his beyblade launcher, he aggressively aimed it towards Jonathon. "We aren't going to your daunting castle."

"Oh trust me, you are." The dark haired soldier smirked and raised his hand to release a shock of energy from his palms – he deliberately knocked Gingka's beyblade from his hands and then aimed his free hand at the defenceless couple. "Don't make it hardwork for us."

Stunned, Madoka peeked past Gingka's shoulder with her pupils widening. "How did he do that Gingka?" She asked, not understanding where all this witchcraft energy had came from. It was as if Jonathon had done the impossible and became a God.

"No way!" Gingka closed his eyes and his heart rose to his throat. He knew just by looking at Jonathon's powerful aura that he was in serious trouble, "I don't know Madoka, but he's so strong."

Still the brave rebel drew his sword and prepared to fight.

 **xXx**

"Well, I bet you're glad you're not marrying that bastard huh?"

Blinking at the sailors mouth that this curved woman had been possessed with, Mika pressed her lips into a hard line and nodded positively at Diana's statement. She didn't really know what to say, especially as she still had feelings for the ruthless ruler – she would have given him the true heir he desired, but instead he chose her cousin, Madoka.

"It's no mystery as to why the queen cheated on him. He didn't give her the attention that beautiful woman deserved." The curved brunette smiled at her daughter who was cleaning up Masamune's minor cut on his hand. The mother then praised, "You're doing a wonderful job baby."

"Daddy cut him in a fight." Laughed Emma and then rinsed her hands with the raw alcohol the rebels had stolen from King Ryuga's trade port. "I want to be strong as daddy one day, but kind hearted as mama at the same time..."

"This kid is too smart to be Dynamis'" Masamune winced at the cut and weakly smiled at the young nurse in training, "You're doing a good job, but be more gentle with your patients kiddo."

"Pffft. You have to be cruel to be kind sometimes." The younger brunette playfully placed her hands onto her hips as she walked back over to her mother and her new friend, Mika. "You have such nice diamonds." She complimented, wanting to touch the diamonds on the forgotten queens wrist.

"Well, these were gifts from my father before he passed away." Mika gently responded and held out her wrist for the cute young girl to touch. She then giggled as Emma's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "I can see her not settling for nobody but a king when she's older."

"Are you kidding? Dynamis and I have taught this girl to accept nothing but honesty. She's such a good girl."

"You are making me broody." Mika stated, she couldn't get enough of this cheerful child running around the rebellion camp, especially as it reminded her constantly of what she and Ryuga should have had. Yet deep down, the blonde queen couldn't get her head around the fact the couple weren't married. "Where is Dynamis anyways?"

Diana sat down and helped herself to a sweet scone on the meal table, "If I know Dynamis, he's buying new weapons and testing them out on Tsubasa." She answered with so much amusement in her voice.

 **xXx**

"Hold still, lets see how strong your armour really is."

"Get a grip Dynamis." Tsubasa knocked his rival's sword off course as the lilac haired male charged towards him. "I think you should stop wearing out Kenta's swords and actually pay for them."

"You are one huge hypocrite my fellow spy." Dynamis exclaimed and swung his sword around in a circular motion by the handle, "When you 'lose your grip' that split personality of yours really is one to watch out for. It's almost like you're an underdog in the rebellion army."

Laughing at the bitchy comment, Tsubasa decided to take it as a compliment. The strong fighter shrugged and placed his sword back into its pouch on his belt. "I do not wish to go back there, but thank you for acknowledging my inner strength." He threw back and turned his attention to the footsteps that were coming from behind him.

Dynamis raised an eyebrow at Ryusei and Amaya, "How can we be of assistance?" He asked in a polite and formal tone, recognising his general, the elder Hagane.

"We have a problem and I need you to bring it back to our doorstep before she gets out of hand." He explained in a concerned tone that sent a shiver down Tsubasa's spine. "I need you boys to fetch Raina, she's gone missing from her post. But whilst doing so, I want you to take Amaya for the experience."

"Experience?" Dynamis squinted his eyebrows. "This is not a mission in which an amatuer should be brought Ryusei, one slip up could cost us all our lives..."

"Then make sure you are clear with everything. Communication is key and I want to promote Amaya up the ranks as our forces are growing stronger everyday."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope this long chapter makes up for the previous short piece. Little Ann has been super busy and she finally got ten minutes to plan a chapter. XD Thank you for your patiences and a huge shout out to **az23bv** for being such a supportive buddy by harassing me to update this story. - **Granger Rebellion~**

 **P.S: I'm searching for a roleplay partner who is so up for a little Elizabethan AU roleplaying. Pop me a message if you're interested :P**


	10. The Impossible is witnessed

**Metal Revolution.  
Chapter 9 – The Impossible Is Witnessed.**

Clashing their swords together, the rebel and the servant fought for freedom.

But after a harsh slam to the face from his enemy's elbow, Gingka was knocked back onto the ground. The fresh blood from his split eye poured down his determined face. "You were taught well huh?" He complimented briefly and reached out his hand to pick up his sword.

Sadly, the dark haired soldier kicked away the weapon and he held his sword up to Gingka's throat. "I was taught a lot better than you it would seem." Jonathon smugishly stated and glanced over his shoulder at his reinforcement. Ruthlessly, he shifted his head aside and summoned them to grab the couple.

"No." The strawberry blond gasped as two soldiers grabbed the Queen by either arm. "Madoka..."

"Gingka! No!" She screamed in fear and slapped a soldier in the nose to delay her arrest. The brunette was helpless without a weapon attached to her. Yet it made her skin crawl with disgust when she realised that her cries and pleas only widened the grin on the generals lips as she was dragged onto a horse. "Jonathon! Let us go! Now!"

"I wish I could." Jonathon replied sarcastically and handcuffed Gingka himself. "Attach him to a horse then get the pair back to the castle. I'm sure a rescue has been sent out to fetch them, so be on your guard."

Oh yes, this man was clever, he knew exactly what was coming, especially now the King had gained two prime valuable people – the deputy leader, Sophie and the leaders very own son, Gingka.

 _The war now was officially getting dirty~_

 **xXx**

Wriggling her eyebrows at the scraps that were provided on the table before her, Sophie turned her attention to the cabin window to notice that Kyoya's isolated home was near the rebel hideout itself. _How did he not notice anything yet? Or maybe he just can't be arsed to share the knowledge?_

Either way, it was a bonus for her.

But just as the idea of escaping in the night popped up into her mind, her new slave owner strolled towards the table with his plate of fish and potatoes. It looked far more appetising then the meal he'd given her, a slice bread and stale ham.

"So, this place is a perfect training ground for our little ritual huh?" Kyoya announced to break the tension in the atmosphere.

"I couldn't have chosen a better location myself." The rebel leader with a ball and chain on her ankle shrugged and folded her arms bravely. "Why do you even care about hosting a bit-beasts power anyways? Is it because Jonathon can do it?"

"That's none of your business slave." Kyoya twitched and picked up his knife and fork. "You will learn to speak when spoken to, do you understand?"

Gob-smacked at how this fellow being was speaking to her, the girl in the white dress refused to look at her new 'owner'. She was too busy sulking about this mess that she'd somehow ended up in.

Meanwhile the tanned bodyguard was to irritated by the new piece of information she'd shared. _Jonathon has merged with his bit-beast!? That's crazy! Everyone knows his creature is more fucked up and darker then he is_ – He bit down on his lower lip and then slammed down the cutlery in frustration.

"Uh..." Sophie jumped and spared him an innocent glance. "What?"

"Nothing." He snarled and lost his appetite for his delicious meal. "How long has Jonathon been able to perform this trick then Sophie? You told me that he had been doing the ritual wrong."

Shrugging, she thought about the previous occasions in which the dark haired soldier had assisted her in the past. He was the reason that she was still alive and breathing. Jonathon would slip her some chocolate and threaten anyone who would beat her to the verge of death.

At first, the blonde thought he was bribing her to keep quiet. But after seeing the comparison of how Kyoya had treated her over the past few weeks, it felt as if she'd shot herself in the foot. Even in the prison cell had Jonathon been much more human as a person.

"I feel like I have made a mistake." Sophie thought out loud with guilt wrenching in her stomach. Her swollen body just couldn't heal quick enough for the training schedule that she had mentally prepared for Kyoya to complete his ritual with his bit-beast.

 **A mistake?** \- Kyoya growled and rose up from the table with his palms flat on the surface. "If you take me for a fool Sophie. Let me enlighten you on something." He leaned closer to make sure he'd got her full attention and their eyes met.

"If I cannot trust you, I will execute you myself as you are worthless to me and I own you." He threatened and watched her bruised face go pale. "If you attempt to escape from this cabin, you will die. I promise you that."

 _What?_ \- The deputy rebel general blinked with her heart skipping the odd beat. _It sounds like he's a step ahead, but how!? How can a single man stop me from running through the woods?!_

"If you are deliberately delaying my road to success. I will show you the consequence of your 'mistake'." Kyoya closed his eyelids and he then pushed her meal onto the floor. "You don't fuck with me, got it?"

"Right."

"Good. Now I'm going to return to the castle to visit the King. When I get back, I want my training schedule rearranged to perfection for tonight."

With that all off his chest, Kyoya re-opened his eyes and made his way out the kitchen into the front room to pick up his brown cloak that was hanging up near the front door. He deliberately left the slave to dwell in her own world as he left the cabin to fetch his horse.

 **xXx**

After witnessing the disturbing power that was engraved inside the powerful soldier, Raina stood behind the large tree with her hands covering her mouth. She was forcing her to stay quiet so Jonathon and his men wouldn't find her.

Despite that she felt like shit for letting the King arrest her loyal queen and Gingka, tears filled her eyes. For the first time in a very long, the golden brunette felt afraid for her life. She crouched down and curled up into a ball when she registered the sound of the Ryuga's soldiers leaving the scene.

"They've taken her. Madoka." She gasped in shock and began to cry softly. "My only friend. No."

Yet just as she was about to give into that fire that was burning vibrantly in her stomach, the girl felt an animal breath into her face. She slowly lifted up her head and found herself come face to face with a wolf.

"Uh..." Raina gasped and froze on the spot. "Crap."

But just as she gently reached her hand out to the stick that was laying beside her on the floor, Raina registered the sound of horses galloping into her direction. Both her and the wolf focused their gaze onto the intruders.

"Tsubasa! Dynamis! Amaya!" Raina called out in relief as the wolf fled at the sight of the three large horses. Her moisten eyes lit up and her tense body eased slightly. "Man am I glad to see you three!"

"Are you okay?" Amaya asked and held out a hand to the ally to help her up onto her horse. "The wolf didn't hurt you did it?"

Nodding a no, Raina accepted the hand and jumped onto Amaya's horse. "Damn, I wish you guys had arrived sooner. The King's guards came and arrested Gingka and Madoka." She lowered her head as that helpless sensation soon returned into her heart. _It was so heavy and painful~_

"How long ago was this?" Tsubasa questioned with a concerned gesture on his face. His grip tightened onto the reins of the horse he was controlling."We have only been sent to rescue you."

"About 10 minutes ago..."

"We can still catch them up if we take the short cut through the woods." Dynamis commented in a dry tone. He too was very disturbed by the news he'd just heard. "We need to retrieve Gingka quickly or a war will break out."

"No, you guys can't go after them. It's too dangerous." Raina protested with tears once again fogging her view. "That soldier, Jonathon, he's too strong..."

"Jonathon? That guy has a screw loose I heard." Tsubasa tilted his head and watched Dynamis smirk confidently. "He shouldn't be a problem to take down if he is out numbered Raina."

"I wish it was that easy. But he had energy waves firing out his hands and he took down Gingka like he was an insect. He's too powerful." She went further into detail and it sent a shiver up Amaya's spine. "You okay?"

The dark haired girl lowered her eyes to the ground with disappointment thriving through her veins, "It sounds like he's done the unthinkable." She started and caught everyone's attention. "He's merged with his bit-beast..."

"No way!" Dynamis yelled in shock and ran his fingers through his hair. "That's impossible."

"Apparently not." Tsubasa rose an eyebrow. "Still, I am refusing to return to the base without trying to retrieve Gingka. Ryusei will never forgive us if we didn't attempt to bring back his son."

"You're right. Let's go quick before we run out of time." Amaya agreed and turned her horse around to hurry it through the woods. "I cannot believe this is happening."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I hope this was worth the wait, especially as I have been planning it for a good week now. Man do I have some evil twists in store for some of the characters *gasps*. How you finding it all so far guys? **\- Granger Rebellion.**


	11. Memories

**Metal Revolution  
Chapter 10 – Memories~**

 _Watching the cell door open with a loud slam, the intruder approached the rebel prisoner with a set of keys in his hands. He crouched before Sophie, who was half asleep. "You better wake up. I have a proposal for you." Jonathon threatened and wiggled the valuable metal items before the young woman._

" _Don't you know how to knock?" Sophie huffed not interested and curled up against the wall. "I don't care what you have to offer."_

 _Slightly bewildered at the attitude of the girl who was waiting to be sentenced to death, Jonathon realised that this girl really had had enough of all this cruelty in her life. Still, he didn't care about that, he was more fascinated by other thoughts that had crossed his mind, like: 'How did the rebels fight? And how do I keep her trap shut about her watching me illegally beyblade at night?'_

" _You clearly don't know who you're talking to do you?" The upper ranked soldier muttered and sat down on the ground so they were even. "Sophie, if you beat me in a fight, I will free you."_

 _Suddenly her skin flared up in goose bumps and her mind cleared. Jonathon had her full attention, "What?" She repeated at the outrageous suggestion. Sophie wanted him to elaborate for the sake of her sanity._

" _Let's say you know too much knowledge about my activities at night." He shrugged and placed the keys in her reach on the dirty floor. "So, if you beat me in a fight, I will let you escape, willingly..."_

" _Why?" Sophie cut him short and turned around to face him. "Why would you do that when your head will be on the line?"_

" _Because I know I won't lose." Jonathon confidently replied and watched her lower her brown eyes to the keys. "And I will offer you a comfortable time in here until your sentence. I have the power to make that happen..."_

" _You sound just like the others." She sighed and nodded a no. "Forget it, I don't trust you. You have a reputation I don't want to touch."_

 _No wonder they made her a leader, she speaks her mind and doesn't really get many things wrong – Jonathon raised an eyebrow and rose to his feet. He then knew he had to earn her trust, so he released her from her locks and left the keys laying still._

" _I will meet you in the court yard..."_

" _Are you insane!?" Sophie's body began shaking with shock. "What if I get caught?!"_

 _Jonathon laughed at her fear and he fed off it, "I have the watch over you tonight and all the others have gone for their lunch. If you attempt to escape, then you will get caught by another soldier in another department. But that's your gamble, not mine."_

 **xXx**

 _Walking out to the court yard with her bruised figure struggling to keep her on her feet, the blonde faced the soldier in the darkness. "A fight huh?" She shrugged and sarcastically compared their appearances. Jonathon was well dressed in armour and weapons. In comparison, Sophie had a thin white dress with no weapon attached to her._

" _Don't worry. I have it all covered." He commented and pulled out his personal sword from his belt, tossing it to her. Jonathon then walked over to the shadows briefly to pick up another sword in which he'd stashed earlier, "Don't you beyblade Sophie?"_

 _Nodding a no, the rebel observed his sword and raised an eyebrow. She could smell the death that this light weapon had caused. "No, I have never been a big fan of it." Sophie answered and clicked on to the other secret weapon that the soldier had been using, it wasn't the expense of his weapon, it was the customisation, the poisoned tip._

 **Why would he give her an advantage!?  
Is it because she's injured?**

 **No, it was so Jonathon would be more on his toes...**

" _Why is that then?" Jonathon gleamed is eyes up and down the strong woman who was glowing in the moonlight. How is she not dead yet?_

" _Lets just say I have witnessed some horrendous things relating to that sport and I want nothing to do with it." Sophie cut him short and took her stance to prepare herself for battle. "I have seen what a bit-beast can do to a human once they fuse together Jonathon. It's not pretty..."_

" _You clearly have no idea what you're talking about." He interrupted and raised his free hand up into the sky. "The power of a fusion is one only a God can control. How can anyone not be tempted by that?"_

" _I get the hint Mr Williams, you have done it." She hissed impatiently and fixed her chestnut brown eyes onto his hand. It started to glow a blue flame with a black outline."What's the name then?"_

" _Umbra Charybdis."Jonathon then closed his eyes to reveal the twisted part of his viscous bit-beast. His hand transformed into a razor sharp tentacle claw. It could stab a man in the heart and kill them almost instantly. "That's not even the best part of it."_

 _Stuttering back away from the extra-ordinary human, Sophie watched the soldier clone himself. Before she knew it, there were three of him standing in front of her in the court yard, all identical to the next._

 _Suddenly there was a flush of water surrounding the three figures, its as if the element had now become his barrier as turrets too aimed towards her._

" _Fuck." Sophie gasped with her heart rising to her throat, she was petrified at what she was seeing. "See, things like this only ask for trouble and you clearly are up to something with all that power Jonathon..."_

" _Maybe I am. But this is why I have to keep you quiet Sophie." He grinned and fused back into one figure. The water around him suddenly vanished too. It seemed like Jonathon was ready to let this fight take place evenly. "You look astonished and that's the reaction I was hoping for."_

" _Lovely." Sophie then looked at the poisoned tip on her sword and closed her eyes for a moment. "Look, lets get this over with before I get caught."_

 **xXx**

 _The sound of his heavy panting echoed within her ear drums as she lifted up her eyes to find them getting lost in the ruthless soldiers deep eyes. "What do I gain out of this again?" Sophie asked before slamming her knee up to his ribs. She really was ready to fight for her life here, but would the trusted soldier release her?_

 _Of course not..._

 _Coughing loudly, Jonathon crouched naturally and spat out a mouthful of dry blood. "Well, if you keep your mouth shut. I will reward you with a box of the finest chocolates and my respect. That's something not everyone gains in this cold world." He eventually smirked and spun around to dodge her sword for the final time._

" _You were never going to release me?" Sophie growled in temper and backed away when he attempted to stab her in the hip with his sword. She then snapped, "You only brought me out here for your amusement didn't you?"_

" _Maybe. But you were still foolish enough to think I was going to release you." Jonathon was intrigued by the girls fighting skills, she really was the type who was taught well by Ryusei and Gingka. It enlightened him more than the rebel leader realised. Jonathon knew what to expect in the future when the two sides do go to war. "You need to stop trusting people. Not everyone is as honest as you are."_

" _Fuck you and fuck your twisted words." Sophie barked and threw his sword at him carelessly. "I am not an animal and I am not worthless! We all know how these stories end, you will die and so will Ryuga."_

 _Sliding to the side to dodge the weapon flying at him, Jonathon's smirk soon dried up from his lips and he scoffed at her honest words. He really didn't know what to say to that, instead he just assumed that Sophie had finished fighting and he placed his sword back into his belt._

" _You can go back to your cell now. I will drop the chocolates around later."_

xXx

With that memory repeating itself over and over in her mind, the blonde slammed down her inked feather onto the table and ran her fingers stressfully through her hair. She couldn't understand what was going on at all. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate to piece this training schedule for Kyoya, it just wasn't happening.

 _Why did Jonathon offer me a fight the night I caught him beyblade training? And why are Jonathon and Kyoya up each others throat!? Besides, why am I too afraid to escape back to the base!? It's only a few miles away~_

Sophie knew there hadn't been a rescue party sent out for her because Ryusei knew she would cause more damage on the inside of the base. But for just how long did he want to leave the young woman out here to defend for herself? After all, she was pretty much raised by him and grew up with Gingka like he was her little brother. _Did he really care?_

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry this was very Sophie based, but I have planned out the next 3 chapters and they are smoking hot. Remember when I said if your OC hasn't received a big role yet? Well they all have now and it's going to get so juicy – **Granger Rebellion~**

 **P.S: NO OC IS SAFE IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!  
**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the amazing, AZ23BV for her amazing support. You can snog me senselessly if you wish chick ;), Jonathon really is a piece of material you should be very proud of.**


	12. Gingka's Rescue

**Metal Revolution  
Chapter 11 – Rescue Gingka.**

Racing the guards back to the castle wasn't easy. The horses were testing their stamina, meanwhile the men were testing their patients. Raina had her heart in her mouth as she held onto Amaya's waist tightly. The pair couldn't stop looking around the entire group to check if anything suspicious was taking place in the shadows surrounding the woods.

But once they rode through the never ending windy paths to escape the woods, they immediately found themselves intertwined with Ryuga's men. It did take everyone a brief moment to adjust to adapt to their new intruders, but John was too switched on – he knew they weren't going to make it to the castle without a resistance chasing down Gingka.

Drawing his sword from his belt, he immediately aimed the poisonous tip towards Tsubasa, who was too busy taking out the soldier restraining Gingka. "We aren't leaving without you." The spy smiled at his strawberry blond companion and winked at the relieved Madoka.

Dynamis grinned with excitement as his sword clashed with Jon's. He had deliberately blocked the attack that was about to wipe out the distracted Tsubasa. "You're mine." He exclaimed and punched the dark haired male in the face – sending him flying off his horse.

Riding in front of the racing horses, Amaya cut off the race and forced everyone to stop in their tracks. That's when all the men hopped off their horses and began the fight for their lives. At first the new fighter was nervous, so she held back and began to

Raina withdrew her sword and brushed her eyes around the scene to acknowledge the situation in great detail, she was a great fighter who had been waiting her whole life to finally take down Ryuga's finest men. No matter how hard she tried to focus on the lower ranked soldiers, she just couldn't ignore Jonathon.

Listening to her burning heart, the golden brunette could see that Madoka was handcuffed to the intimidating warrior as he kicked Dynami's in the side of the head to knock him into a gentle concussion as he backed up against a tree.

Tsubasa had taken out the guard who was restraining Gingka and he pulled out his set of keys that could potential release the prisoners hands free from his cuffs. But with all the pressure and distractions happening around them, the pair had to stand close to each other to stay alive.

Gingka would elbow guards in the face or knee them in the stomach, meanwhile Tsubasa would finish them off with a fast stab wound. They just weren't quick enough to set him free.

Taking a deep breath as the traumatic events replayed in her mind, Raina sealed her grip onto her sword as she charged towards Jonathon. "You're mine, now let Madoka go!" She commanded and stabbed the soldier in the left upper shoulder. She'd taken advantage of Jonathon by using Dynamis as the decoy.

"Stabbing a man in the back is a cowards approach." Jonathon growled in pain and turned around to face the enemy head on. He'd dropped his sword and made himself vulnerable for 10 seconds.

Raina mirrored his growl and she watched him flinch in pain as he removed the dagger from his shoulder blade.

He then scoffed in temper, "I'm going to kill you."

Stepped back with a slight intimidated glow in her eyes, Raina dodged his first attempt and let her light feet dance through the attacks. But once she briefly scanned over to Madoka, who was being dragged along by Jon's chains, she felt her heart flutter with guilt.

That's when Jonathon spotted her weakness, the brutal soldier stepped back from Raina and he turned his attention towards Madoka. He raised the dagger to the Queen and a devilish smile twisted amongst his dry lips.

He knew what was coming – Raina dropped everything and she jumped onto the soldier to distract him from stabbing Madoka. Digging her nails into his neck, the desperate young woman was determined to spare her only loyal friend from Jonathon's ruthless behavior.

Sadly, it cost her. Dropping the dagger onto the path floor, Jonathon picked up his sword and he stabbed it into Raina's thigh.

Naturally, she released him and crashed down into the ground with a cold blooded scream leaving her throat.

Loading her launcher on her horse, the outcast queen aimed her illegal beyblade at the entire group. She'd witnessed enough after seeing Raina collapse down to the ground. "Give us Gingka and Madoka, now." Amaya demanded with a shake in her tone. She was standing up to Jonathon, the only remaining soldier left.

It's a shame Jon could tell she was weak and too gentle hearted, his eyes beamed straight through her and he pulled Raina's dagger from the ground. "Make me." He hissed and threw the poisoned weapon at Amaya's horse – killing it instantly.

She crashed down onto the ground and grunted in agony as the heavy weight of the horse had crushed her leg. "You are a sick man Jonathon!" Amaya yelled and closed her eyes tightly to endure the pain throbbing in her right leg.

"Tell me something I don't know." Jonathon shrugged and yanked on the chain in which Madoka was attached too. She wasn't going anywhere, this soldier wasn't disappointing his king again. "Let's go before I kill you myself."

With no seconds to spare, Jon forced Ryuga's wife onto a horse and he rode back to the castle without looking back. He didn't care about Gingka or any of the men who had put their lives on the line for the mission, Jonathon just wanted to escape this mess before he had to reveal his true power to the enemy forces.

"They're getting away." Raina cried and slammed her fist onto the floor in temper. No matter how many times the angered young woman tried to rise back up onto her feet, her stab wound restricted her movement. "Urgh what a dirty fighter, no wonder he's one of Ryuga's finest men!"

Holding out his hand to help Dynamis up from the ground, Tsubasa cracked a weak smile at his concussed companion. "It's okay, don't stress Dynamis." He praised his loyal friend and looked over to the heart broken Gingka for support.

"I will wipe them out one day." The guardian dribbled with his eyes rolling around uncontrollably. "Don't let my daughter... see me like this."

"I wouldn't let Emma see you like this. But I do know that Diana will be very upset." Tsubasa sighed and placed Dynamis onto his back to carry him back to the base. "Ryusei is going to be very upset."

"Fuck him, I have just lost the only person who ever shown me true kindness in this world!" Raina protested with a fresh tear rolling down her pale cheek. "Ryuga has taken Madoka and he's going to kill her."

Standing there with a shattered gesture written all over his figure, the Pegasus softly wrapped his arms around Amaya's waist and pulled her free from underneath the dead creature. "Are you okay?" He asked with such shallowness drowning in his voice.

"I honestly, don't know." The queen replied and wiped her hair out of her face so she could witness her injured leg. It was so swollen and bruised that Amaya went into shock. "Gosh, I can't believe what has just happened."

"Gingka, put the girls onto the remaining horses and we will walk them back to the camp." Tsubasa took charge. "We may have failed, but we have rescued our main objective, Gingka."

* * *

 **A/N:** I am really sorry for the delay on the update guys, my mental health hasn't been in the best of shape recently and it's really put a halt on everything. I'm a lot better now after a few days of locking myself away to write some updates – **Granger Rebellion~**

 **P.S: I need everyone to resend me their OC's again due to the fact that I have had to format my laptop recently and I have lost all the files in which I saved your characters. I'm really sorry guys~**


	13. Ryusei's Past Life

**Metal Revolution  
Chapter 12 – Ryusei's Past Life.  
**

Shaken by the sight of her father returning to the camp in the state he was in, the young child picked up her first aid kit with fresh tears strolling down her pale cheeks. "Daddy, you need to stop fighting." Emma protested and applied the fresh alcoholic cloth onto the open wound on his head.

It seems like that forceful shove up against the tree had cost Dynamis an injury he didn't expect. But all the guardian could do was fire a death glare at his loyal companion, Tsubasa. "Why have you left me somewhere my child could find me!?" He snapped, not the best of pleased about the idea of his daughter witnessing him in this mess.

"Diana said she would be back in a couple of minutes, Ryusei summoned her to treat Gingka first. And too be honest with you, I thought Emma would be in bed by now." Tsubasa scratched the back of his head with a sweat drop appearing in the corner of his forehead.

"We need more first aiders on this camp." Dynamis sighed and picked up his daughter to sit her on his lap. "I'm fine Emma, please stop crying."

A slight smile snuck up on the spy's lips as he watched his friend melt at the sight of his daughter crying. Although no dignified man could stand to watch a woman cry; it must destroy a father to watch his daughter cry a single tear.

"I will leave you two to spend some time together. I'm sure Diana would agree that it's long overdue." Tsubasa lowered his head to bow to little Emma before leaving the cabin that the family lived in.

"Daddy, when will you stop fighting?" Emma asked and wiped her running nose.

Her eyes were swollen yet her voice croaked. It had been a long time since Dynamis had seen Emma get this devastated, it made him realise just how precious his small family is to him.

"I will stop fighting the day your future is secure." Dynamis winked and placed a delicate soft kiss onto her forehead. "Anyways, watch what your doing with that alcohol Emma."

 **xXx**

Bitter by the news of her comrades, Sophie looked at the bodyguard with so much resentment glowing in her brown eyes. As much as she wanted to drive a digger into his heart, she knew this wasn't the right opportunity or place to attack the green haired soldier.

Why hadn't she escaped? Because she knew the war was around the corner. She had to remain on the inside incase Ryusei needed a valuable member rescuing – that was the risk she always had to pay since she was kidnapped.

Watching Kyoya spin his illegal green beyblade into the night, she bit down onto her lower lip and refused to let the anger enflamed in her chest to escape. Instead she continued her purpose and did what a woman did best in this society – **shut up and put up**.

Kyoya was working his ass off to achieve his goal, but nothing was working. When Sophie witnessed the connection for the first time, she was only 9 years old and the memory was so vague. All she could remember was her brunette companion looking at her white beyblade and saying:

 _'I hope the evil in this world doesn't take over the best of us, especially me and you.'_

Then the fuse of the bitbeast and the companion then took place then and there.

"I think I know what you're missing." Sophie lit up and thought out loud, "It's not just a connection."

Raising his hand up into the air to catch a hold of his beyblade, Kyoya shot the blonde an impatient glare. "Go on..." He hissed, wondering if this rebel was toying with him just like Jonathon did.

Staring straight through him, Sophie focused her gaze upon his Leone and squinted. Her figure now was numb and her pupils were widening. "You don't have the same purpose as your bitbeast. That's why Diana and her bitbeast fused..." She then cut herself short when she realised what she had done.

Put her cousin in danger.

Shaking with fear, Sophie ran up to Kyoya and attempted to take his beyblade from him. But before she could reach out for the object, the bodyguard drew his dagger from his belt and aimed it at her gut.

"Diana? Where can I find her Sophie?"

"You can find her Kyoya, but that still won't fuse you and Leone together." She answered with tears forming in her eyes. Sophie was frightened for the first time in a long time. "If you touch her, I will make Jonathon look like an angel compared to what I'd do to you."

Taken back by the cold comment leaving the slaves mouth, he tilted his head and lowered his weapon. Perhaps finding Diana wasn't useful if Sophie was telling the truth? That would be his very last resort to his power hungry plan.

"So, what was Jonathon's purpose to fuse with his bitbeast then?" He asked, investigating more about this fusion breakthrough. "To become the strongest in the land."

"No, it was to take down Ryuga and his bitbeast. Jonathon wants absolute power Kyoya." She wiped the panic tears rolling down her toned cheeks and turned her back to him to hide her weakness. "But judging by how everything looks from the outside, you and Leone haven't found something in common yet, that's why he won't fuse with you."

"What!? Me and him have the same purpose!" Kyoya snapped and folded his muscular arms. "We want to become the strongest in the land!"

"You do, but Leone doesn't."

Huffing stubbornly, Kyoya began to make his way back to his cabin and barged past the slave on the way there. He was running out of time, especially with this war being only weeks away from being announced. All Ryuga needed was an excuse to wipe out everything and everyone and he's done it – gained control of the world.

Yet what is Jonathon up to? And is he stronger than Ryuga? Kyoya needed to join this rank of strength. Besides, just how strong is this Diana? She has much more experience with her power than all these men combined.

"I think you need to look into your bitbeasts history more Kyoya. Find out what Leone has been through and then compare it to what you've been through. I'm sure that will speed things up."

Hearing her words from the kitchen, he peeked out the window and slammed his fist against the cabin wall. "What have you got to gain out of all this Sophie? Are you hoping to fuse with a bitbeast that I don't know about?!" The thought of his slave having more power than him made his blood boil.

He watched her sit down onto the forest ground and slowly calm herself down. She was taking deep inhales to reset her anxiety levels in her chest.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't beyblade?" Sophie shrugged and looked up to the stars shining in the sky. "I don't beyblade because of what happened to Diana, Kyoya, I have watched her go through hell to gain self control over this bitbeast she has fused with. I can see why it can kill people..."

"What?" Kyoya's heart skipped a beat and he looked his eyes down to the cabin floor. "Well, lets pray it kills either Jonathon or Ryuga before I do. But out of curiosity, what was Diana's purpose?"

"She wanted to end the evil in this world, funny enough." Sophie giggled in an unstable gesture and rose up onto her feet. "But over time, I have learnt that my purpose is much different from hers and I don't need a bitbeast to fullfill that."

Her footsteps into the cabin echoed within his ears and he focused his full attention onto her once again as she lit the stove to make them both a cup of tea.

"What's that?" He asked intrigued and sat down on the table with his head in his hands. Why did he even care about what she stood for? Right now she was his slave whom he'd purchased from Ryuga for a hefty price.

"I never wanted to become a hero, but I want to protect those I love, no matter what it takes." Sophie cracked a weak smile and placed the kettle onto the stove to heat up the water. "I have nothing against you bad guys if you leave my family alone."

Is that why she's helping me? Maybe this explains why Jonathon spared the blonde too, she was no threat unless provoked!

"Then why are you a rebel in the first place and not a normal citizen?" Kyoya asked and closed his eyes to vision what she was to explain.

"Well, Gingka is my half brother, Ryusei was married at 15 to my mother before he'd met Gingka's mom." Sophie glanced briefly at the body guard over her shoulder to check he wasn't upto no good, she couldn't keep her back turned to him for long without feeling insecure despite how calm the atmosphere was. She didn't fully trust him yet. "My mother died in child birth, so Ryusei protected my moms sister, my aunt, Diana's mother. He kept the family together and hid us all from the evil in Ryuga's wrath. So too be honest, I never really had a choice, but I stand firm for my family."

 _ **Then why hasn't Ryusei rescued her!?  
His daughter?! FUCK!**_

Alarmed by what he'd just heard, Kyoya's eyes flung wide open and he pulled his dagger from his belt again. "You have signed me a death certificate woman!" He screamed and charged for her without thinking everything through properly.

"KYOYA!" Sophie screamed and dodged his attack, with his figure being a hand reach away, she pulled a spare dagger from his belt and punched the body guard in the face to knock him off course. "Don't you listen!? I just told you that I have nothing against you!? You helped me out of that shitty prison and stopped me from being executed like an animal! Kyoya, I trust you more then any soldier I have met."

"I don't believe you!" Kyoya threw his knife into her direction and watched her duck for her life. "You are a rebel rat! You're not one of us."

Knowing now he was probably weaponless, Sophie pulled his knife out of the cabin wall and clenched both of her hands onto her daggers. "Are you done yet? I don't want to do this but I will." She promised in a broken tone.

Knowing he had a good reason not to trust Sophie, she threw the daggers at the heavily breathing male carelessly. She knew he wasn't thinking everything through properly, he was giving into the heat of the moment.

"Kyoya, tomorrow, we are going to the library to look at Leone's history. But until then, I'm going to bed. I've had enough. You're crazy."

Speechless, the green haired soldier looked down at his daggers then back up at the rebel. His jaw was open and his muscles were tense with shock.


	14. The Outcast First Aider

**Metal Revolution  
The Outcast First Aider.**

Opening her royal blue eyes to be try and work out where she was in the spinning world around her, M placed her palms onto the edge of the bed to pull herself up slowly. A heft grunt escaped her dry throat as the familiar throbbing pain in her leg returned – she'd bruised her inner tissue and there now was a tight bandage wrapped around the injury.

"You must be the luckiest person I know." A light voice spoke from behind the bed as he walked back into the medic cabin with extra blankets in his hands. "If that horse was any heavier, you could have shattered your pelvis or leg completely."

Sitting in a comfortable position, up-straight, Amaya shifted her head into the strangers direction and flashed him a grateful smile. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked, unsure of how she'd passed out without remembering. How unusual – she really must have been overtired.

"You have been asleep for 12 hours. Nobody wanted to wake you because they said you looked so peaceful." The white haired soldier answered and wrapped the blankets in his hands over her small figure. "Also, you sleeping made my life a lot easier. I managed to dress your wound quickly."

"Thank you so much." Amaya nodded and snuggled up in the extra warmth. For some reason, it soothed the pain thriving through out her body. But once she studied the first aiders facial features, she suddenly felt puzzled about his identity. "Why do you remind me of someone I already know?"

The broad male then paused in his tracks and her stood up straight to her attention, his eyes twinkled with strength, yet his figure looked so relaxed. "If I got a piece of gold for the amount of times I have been asked that question, I would probably be richer than my brother, Ryuga. My name is Ryuto." He winked and locked his hands onto the edge of the wooden bed frame.

 **BROTHER!?** \- Amaya's face paled. "Why are you not in the castle? Are you some kind of spy?" She blurted out all the sudden questions that sprung into her active mind.

Ryuto shrugged and nodded a no, "I am the brother who was banished for disagreeing with Ryuga's decisions. He has handled this kingdom in a manner in which I think is bang out of order." He confessed and gazed his eyes within hers.

He then paused to remind himself of something, "But, there is something else I have to inform you before I leave." Ryuto couldn't finish his sentence because the eager rebel soldier was keen to draw out more information from him.

"Leaving? So soon? But I have so much to ask." Amaya pleaded and reached out her hand to latch onto his silver cloak. She didn't want him to abandon her so quickly with this active mind of hers.

Ryuto grunted at the sudden urge of his cloak suffocating his airway. He turned around and faced the banished rebel once more. "Look, I have to attend a meeting with Ryusei soon. All I am allowed to tell you is that your friends are okay, but Raina is in critical condition. The blade Jonathon stabbed her with was a poisonous." He explained and dispatched the latch on his neck to release the cloak. Quickly, he ran off a free man before Amaya could get anything more out of him.

"COME BACK AT ONCE!" The dark haired woman demanded and squirmed with frustration. "Where is Raina!? And why aren't you telling me EVERYTHING!?"

 **xXx**

Swollen eyes, a throbbing throat and a weakened body – the Queen of The Metal Kingdom realised that her luck had run out. She knew her husband was going to ruthlessly remove her from the line for commiting the worst crime a non-blue blooded queen could commit, adultery.

Plus, the brunette in the darkness understood that without a child to carry, Ryuga had no purpose for her any longer. He could be cruel in one of many ways and Madoka's creative mind couldn't stop going through all the possible opportunities that the King may have planned for her.

Was he going to leave her in this cell to rot with a life of never ending torture? Or will he get this all over with quickly? _Who knows?_ Until a divorce is in place, she had more power than Ryuga realised – her father was a King that didn't tolerate mistakes, especially as he was Ryuga's greatest and strongest ally.

"She's in here sire." Jonathon spoke and opened the dungeon door for the superior. He then wiped his face with a clean cloth before adding, "The rebels didn't put up much of a fight for her. But they did for Gingka."

Glancing his eyes up and down the petrified woman on the ground, a smug grin rose up onto Ryuga's dry lips and he flashed Jonathon a grateful gesture. "You never fail me do you Jonathon? Now leave us." He nodded and pulled out a dagger from his leather belt.

Doing as he was told without a care in the world, Jonathon bowed and stepped out the cold room whilst closing the door behind him. With that out the way – the 'reliable' soldier made his way towards the King's chambers to get a closer glance at the woman whom Ryuga had next in line to replace Madoka – Rose.

Rumors had been echoed through the palace corridors that King Ryuga was already trying for an heir with Rose. But with no wedding band on their fingers, it would be a sin that not even the people could forgive.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't catch on to you and that rebel rat?" Ryuga questioned his soon to be ex-wife and crouched down to her level to press the blade against her throat teasingly, "I think you have gone a little crazy Madoka."

Whimpering, Madoka once again started crying with fear flaring through her thin figure. She locked her eyes into his cold pupils and bit down onto her lower lip as the blade pierced the first layer of her flesh.

"Oh I am having a divorce Madoka. Then afterwards, I will have you hung in public to show the Kingdom that I will not have mercy on people who mess me around." Ryuga promised with a deep twisted voice bouncing off the stone walls.

Despite that he couldn't bare the sight of the woman crying, he refused to let his heart get in the way of his strength. But all that soon went out the window when his regular electrical twitches started to take place again.

Naturally, he dropped his dagger onto the ground and placed his hands over his face to cover his eyes. These small power surges were getting stronger by the day and it was only a matter of time before he either lost control or lost his life to this madness.

"What is wrong with you?" Madoka shifted herself away to the other side of the cell. "I'm not the one suffering with madness, it's you Ryuga."

Without thinking straight, she didn't even pick up the dagger from the cold floor either. She just stopped crying and witnessed everything that her husband was going through.

"Madness?" Ryuga laughed devilishly as he slowly lowered his open palms. "The Dragon and I have fused together to full-fill our purpose in life. We will take over the world and then destroy anyone who will rise up against us."

Shocked that Ryuga and Jonathon had now gained a power which was quite similar to their purposes, Madoka kept her mouth shut and just observed the heat that was glistening from his aura. She was too starstruck with what she was witnessing – **could Ryuga really take down Jonathon?** That was a fight that she wanted to be alive to watch.

But before he lost self control of his hidden potential, Ryuga powered down and returned back to his normal state. "I will organise your public execution for next Monday morning. Until then, we are over and I will have my heir without you." He concluded with his eyes closed.

 **xXx**

 **A/N:** Bang! There, whoo! Thats a juicy chapter I think. Do you guys agree? In the next chapter will be the announcement of Madoka's public hanging. How will the rebels react and what will happen to Rose? Find out next ;) - **Granger~**

 **P.S:** Thank you so much to everyone who has been patient, helpful and cheerful with me recently. I have made some amazing friends and I have also met some brand new faces that I never thought I would attract. My personal life has got so much better recently, I have tossed away the all the negative poison and I have been put forward for a promotion at work because I have been much more happier. I've also started writing my novels to hand over to publishers, so there's that to look forward too. Trust me, Little Granger is going to take over this world quicker than Ryuga xD~


	15. Less chit chat and more action

**Metal Revolution.  
Chapter 14 – Less chat and more action!**

"You cannot let them hang Madoka like she's nothing! She's the only girl I couldn't live without."

Hearing his sons protests from the otherside of the meeting table was devastating the heart of Ryusei, but he couldn't risk anymore of his men. The rebel leader wanted a truthworthy plan in place before taking on the Kingdom for freedom.

"And there's another thing! You sent those reinforcements to rescue me and sacrifice Madoka!"

Slamming his palms onto the mahogany table in temper, the force could be heard from the rebels who were nearby outside. Gingka was red in the face and his body was trembling uncontrollably – he really was losing his cool at his fathers decision.

"You have played with fire and got burnt Gingka. I cannot keep cleaning up these messes you keep creating up. I have a daughter to rescue."

Twitching, Gingka scowled, "Oh, now you recognise that she finally needs rescuing?! Do you even know if Sophie is dead or alive anymore Ryusei? I'm not taking that risk with Madoka either, I will rescue the girls with or without your help." Afterwards, he stormed out the Hagane cabin and pulled out his illegal beyblade from his belt.

Unsure if he should follow Gingka, the silver haired spy glanced his unpredictable eyes over to the rebel leader. He really wanted to create peace and balance between the two, Tsubasa couldn't bare the sight of what was taking place before him.

"Perhaps Gingka's right. Let's stop pussy footing around the King and take action." Ryuto addressed at the stressed leader who had his eyes fixed on his son through the cabin window. "I heard Madoka has publically announced Madoka's hanging next Tuesday, so we have 4 days to come up with a plan."

"Don't you think that's a little too predictable?" Hikaru pipped up, playing with the sharpness of her dagger with her fingertips. "The King will expect a reaction from the rebels knowing Madoka is Gingka's true love. Besides, you simply cannot just break her out of jail."

"What Hikaru speaks is true Ryusei. But will Ryuga expect an attack on the very day of Madoka's hanging? I very much doubt it." Tsubasa cracked a smile and closed his eyelids to picture the scenario of the attack, "If you think about it, invading on the day of Madoka's hanging would be very wise..."

"Wise?" Ryuto blinked and shot Tsubasa an unsure glance, "How will it be wise? Ryuga will be there and that crazy fool will have force behind him."

"It will be wise because Madoka and Sophie will be there in one place. I'm sure Raina can get back inside the castle and find out the locations of Madoka. Meanwhile, I can speak to Phoenix and arrange a deal about Sophie. We just need to move quickly..." Tsubasa was interrupted by Diana.

"You all sound frightened to die for your freedom." The brunette folded her arms and huffed, "I'm tired of seeing plans being designed, when are we going to fight?" She took a deep breath to calm down as the spotlight was shining down on her now, "Raina won't be spying for a while Tsubasa, she's been poisoned by Jonathons blade."

"Poor Raina..." Hikaru muttered under her breath and sat up straight, "I didn't expect the King's men to fight this dirty..."

"Oh you haven't met Phoenix yet. The King's personal assassin..."

"Enough!" Ryusei bellowed and rose up to his feet. "We are not chasing Madoka for her crime that she's been caught out on. All I want is my daughter back, so Tsubasa, that is your main objective. In the mean time, Amaya and the others can go and interrupt another trade route as we are running low on supplies."

Diana bit down on her lower lip and too stormed out the meeting. "That should have been a main objective weeks ago!" She shouted in frustrating, missing her cousin. But her heart fluttered when she watched the distressed Gingka climb up a tree to look up to the stars above him.

She knew the determined soul was going to rescue Madoka wither Ryusei agreed with his decision or not~

 **xXx**

"We have been sent to what?" Amaya raised an eyebrow and leaned against the tree in a peaceful gesture.

"Ryusei wants you to chose a team and cut off a trade route of your choice so we can stock up on supplies again." Masamune then flexed his arm and flashed the long haired girl a confident grin. "You will clearly need some muscle on the job, so how about I tag along?"

"I will keep your suggestion in mind." Amaya replied and brushed her right hand over her healing leg.

Unsatisfied with her response, Masamune gasped and glanced the strong woman up and down. His muscles wrenched at how unhappy she looked, "You aren't fit enough yet are you?" He commented in a softer tone, feeling a deep sense of pity for her.

Shrugging, the worthy fighter didn't let her guard down. "I will go over the trade routes tomorrow morning. Thank you for your concern Masamune and I will let you know if I need you." Amaya concluded, fed up with the men in the rebel base thinking she was weak due to her injury.

"Okay Amaya, well, rest up and keep me update." He placed his hands into his pocket and strolled back to the weaponary station. "Oh, and don't forget to consider Yu too! He's been a little stiff recently about the fact that he's missing out on all the fun!"

"Yu?" Amaya repeated out loud. "I heard he is really good with his disguises recently... Hmmm."

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, I'm going to be honest, some people have submitted an OC to this story for fun, which is great. But if you're not going to follow the plot or get involved, then I don't see the point in writing a side story for your OC if you're not going to make the effort. If you haven't been reviewing/following the story, I am removing your OC quickly, sorry - **Granger~**


	16. Ryuga's Rose

**Metal Revolution  
Chapter 15 – Ryuga's Rose.**

The power tickling the inside of her nostrils made the blonde want to sneeze, yet the tightness of her corset made the archer want to pass out. Her organs were squashed in the limited space her toned figure could provide.

She wasn't used to having this much pampering applied to her. It shocked Rose to know that the upper class woman went through this trauma everyday in order to look perfect for her husband. The heels on her feet were straining her spine and her blonde waves were placed into a perfectly round bun.

Rose looked like a princess who was ready to take the world by storm, all she needed to do now was say: 'I do' to Ryuga and she was upgraded to the top of the food chain. Still, Rose was a wise girl who had always respected Ryuga's decisions since the day he became King, he always did what was best for the Kingdom's interest.

He's expanded his power into lands that were forbidden and everyone fears his name. Right now, he was a single man that was about to bring the myth legends to life with his new power he'd gained.

Oh yes, Rose had knew exactly what the King had done. Those twitches of electricity power weren't normal, neither was his constant mood swings and outbursts. He was a secret weapon ready for a war.

"You look like a bride only fit for a King." Complimented Ryuga from behind as her servants bowed and left the room. "I'm so grateful that you accepted my marriage proposal."

"Why wouldn't I?" The dolled up young woman questioned in a slightly flattered tone. Rose then curtsied at his presence and blushed lightly at his masculinity, "I have always looked up to you, your majesty."

"This is why I adore you Rose." Ryuga smirked and glanced his future wife like she was the most beautiful woman that he'd ever laid eyes on. "But I must admit, it's getting very tense to know that I cannot lay my hands on you until our wedding night. I want us to produce a healthy heir for the throne."

"You have so much to do." The future wife adjusted her dress frills and brushed her thick velvet white gloves against her itchy face. "Yet it puzzles me that you're excited for all this to happen so quickly my lord."

"It's important for a man to continue his family name. It's the greatest honour to our ancestors and ours will be most pleased to know that the royals will continue in our bloodline."

Her heart was racing, yet her lungs were screaming silently – Rose was feeling light headed and her figure was going numb from the lack of circulation travelling through her body. "Together we shall..." She muttered with her lips trembling.

Aware of her sudden change of character, the King stepped closer to the Kingdom hero and tilted his head. Not for one second did he take his softening eyes off her and he was taking a mental note of every little movement so he could connect the dots.

"What are you doing?" He finally questioned as she leaned herself against the bedpost looking pale and weak. "Rose?"

"I cannot breathe..." She confessed and helplessly collapsed down onto the castle floor.

"What?!" Ryuga burst and immediately rushed over to Rose to have a closer inspection of her.

The only real difference he could spot was how deformed her waist was looking. It wasn't natural despite that the modern man found this fashion trend attractive.

Drawing his dagger from his belt, Ryuga sliced through the back of her dress and removed her corset. A heavy blush covered his tanned cheeks as the woman leaned herself back against him and rested her head onto his lap for support.

Gasping helplessly, she gazed her rounded eyes up at her saviour and smiled with relief. "Much better. Thank you Ryuga." She praised and shivered with delight as he rested his hands onto her lower lips.

The tension in the atmosphere started to heat up when Ryuga's eyes trailed down her coloured face to her lips. He licked his own and leaned over so they were within breathing space of one another. "You're not allowed to die yet Rose." He teased and gently placed a kiss onto her smiling lips.

"I don't intend too your majesty." Rose chuckled and pouted her lips to return the gentle kiss.

 _Despite how awkward that scenario was, it couldn't have been anymore perfect for the two~_

 **xXx**

Knowing the body guard had disappeared to attend to his daily duties, the blonde pushed all the books of the kitchen table and buried her head into her shaking palms. Sophie had finally had enough, especially as she too had heard the news of Madoka's hanging that was due to take place in a few days time.

Yet to make things worse, the history of Leone gave away no hint as to the purpose of his existence. Sophie had a good guess as to what it could be, but this random guess could create false hope and that was something Kyoya didn't need at this present time.

 _Perhaps Leone and Kyoya both need to find a purpose to fuse together? Maybe this war may do him some good in the long run, especially if his life is on the line_ – Sophie concluded and bit down onto her lower lip.

"What the hell am I supposed to do!?" She huffed with her heart rising into her throat at the thought of escaping Kyoya's home.

 _He wouldn't leave me here if he knew I could escape easily_ – The blonde concluded and forced herself to rise up onto her feet. Cautiously, she made her way out the door and quietly walked around the scenery to figure out the path way out of the woods.

This game was very cruel. Earlier when the pair went to visit the library, Kyoya had blind folded the blonde and spun her around before they set out to the town. So this sly bodyguard made sure that Sophie had no idea where she was going.

"Here's goes nothing."

Walking through the pathway that was plastered in leaves, sticks and soil – Sophie didn't look back over her shoulder. She was dedicated to finding her freedom since nobody else was searching for her.

But just when she was about to place her foot into a dangerous trap, a hand reached out from behind a tree and pulled the girl backwards. A natural scream left her panicked lungs and Sophie squirmed from the grip.

"Shut up." The cold voice demanded and pulled her harshly until she landed onto her backside. "If you scream any louder I'm going to have to kill you."

"Whaaa…." Sophie grunted and glanced her head over her shoulder to see Jonathon. She instantly forgot about the throbbing bruise on her arse and her pupils widened. "What are you doing here!? Who grabs a woman like that anyways!?"

Laughing at his own twisted words, Jonathon crouched down to the blonde and picked up a twig that was located next to her. "You should be grateful that I spared your leg Sophie." He hissed and poked the spot where her next footstep would have landed.

 _A loud metal clash thrived through the quiet woods as a sharp bear trap latched itself shut._

"If he doesn't kill me, I will kill him." Sophie emptily promised and shifted back. "What is wrong with men this day and age!?"

"I suggest you go back to the cabin before he returns Sophie." Jonathon stood back up straight and undusted his hands. "There are quite a few of those evil things scattered around the woods..."

"Then how did you get here with your legs still in tact?"

Grinning at her, the soldier with a tough reputation refused to admit anything and returned to the purpose as to why he was here. "I only came to see if you wanted to go and watch Madoka's hanging." He stated honestly and watched her crawl up from the floor.

Speechless at what she'd just heard, Sophie's shoulders dropped and so did her jaw. All she could do was look at the dark haired male like he was a nut case. He talks about it like it's a fun day out! - She thought to herself and ran her right hand through her hair.

"I'll take that as a no then." Jonathon giggled devilishly and placed his hands into his pockets. "Sophie, what have you been telling Kyoya? I've heard the imbecile is trying to achieve the same power I have obtained."

"So that's the real reason you came to visit then." Sophie turned her back to him and quickly made her way back to the cabin with Jonathon following. "I'm not saying nothing. I've had enough for one day."

"Well, as I saved your leg, I think you owe me a favour Sophie." Jonathon's gaze darkened and his creative mind stepped up the anti. "If you don't work with me, I just might have to take that leg to make us even."

 **xXx**

 **A/N:** I've got two days off so I have been updating like crazy! I hope you enjoyed this update too guys, thank you - **Granger~**


	17. The Tables Turn

**Metal Revolution  
The tables turn...**

"Take my leg, I dare you."

Huffing at the the woman's stubbornness, Jonathon placed his sword back onto his belt and rested his hands onto his belt. As much as he admired her strength and determination, he couldn't help but blush at the blonde when the pair made eye contact.

"Do you know what the sad part would be? If I did tare your limb off, nobody would care. Not even your father."

"Wow, that was dark." Sophie's face dropped and her heart sunk into her light stomach. "But deep down, I think my father does care..."

"If he cared, he'd have rescued you by now." Jonathon stepped closer and strolled into Kyoya's cabin univitedly. "You haven't done any damage on the inside since you have been captured Sophie. So you must be classed as ' _useless_ ' to the enemy."

Unaware of how much his words were damaging her, he registered the large pile of books that were scattered around the cold home. I need to kill him before he discovers that bit-beasts purpose – He registered and picked up the open bottle of gin to take a daring sip.

The powerful enemy was taking his time and he was making himself feel comfortable. "I'm surprised he hasn't chained you up like an animal. He must be going soft." Jonathon announced, not looking back for a split second – his full attention was focusing on what Kyoya already knew.

Still, Sophie refused to answer, neither did she step into the cabin to stop the intruder. She was frozen on the spot with her emotional brown eyes glued to the ground. _Maybe the physcopath in the cabin is right? Maybe my father has classed me as useless and left me for dead_ – She repeated, letting his mind rotting words replay in her head.

"So, what are you going to do once you take down the King Jonathon?" Sophie questioned with her muscles tensing.

Finally, the outsider had pressed Jonathon's attention button. He dropped the books in his hands and walked back out to the broken girl. "How do you know?" He was intrigued to know how she had clicked on.

"Well, you want to destroy Kyoya then take his place to gain more access to Ryuga. Then you want to destroy him by using his own technique against him." Sophie cleared her throat and then glanced over her shoulder at the soldier – his pupils had enlarged and his lips were pressed into a firm line. "I can keep my mouth shut from Kyoya, but I need a favour. We cannot let Madoka die and I know you know more about the execution plans..."

"Why would I sacrifice how far I have come with my plans to rescue that cheating slut? I could be the one executing her myself. Now that would be an honour I wouldn't turn down."

"I will work with you to bring down Ryuga." Sophie twitched and closed her eyes to express a desperate tear to crawl down her face. "I've heard from Kyoya quite a number of concerning things about Ryuga's power, so I have prepared a few flaws in his fighting style for when me or you kill him."

 _So this is why Ryusei sent you_... - Jonathon blinked.

 **xXx**

Watching everyone suit up for the big day, the injured Raina felt her pride self destruct within her chest. Gingka had forbidden the young woman to take part in the fight for Madoka's life despite that she had vowed to protect her Queen.

"I hate you all so much right now!" Raina slammed her clenched fists onto her hospital bed and cried endlessly. "If you don't come back with Madoka, I will never forgive you nor myself!"

Knowing the poisoned young woman was too fragile to fight, Gingka placed his hand onto her shoulder and smiled at her faintly. "If you think I will come home without her, you must be crazy. But you must rest Raina, you have a small chance of survival as it is." He explained with his head lowering with sadness.

"I don't care! Let me be more valuable and die trying, instead of laying here helplessly."

"I don't have a choice..."

"I will blurt it out to Ryusei if you don't let me help you out Gingka.."

"Tell him, he's expecting it anyways."

In the bed beside her sat Amaya, whom too felt a little helpless about the fact that her fractured leg had prevented her from getting involved to save queen Madoka. "I will pray for you all. Please stay safe and look after eachother." She encouraged and blushed when Chris

Wrapping her arm around her small daughter who was tearing up, Diana shifted her gaze from her patient and focused on her long-term boyfriend. "You better return in one piece. I am tired of stitching up your wounds Dynamis." She muttered in a low tone and blushed when he smiled at her confidently.

"I think Tsubasa and I have saved each other one too many times to let one die at this point." He replied sincerely and crouched down to his daughter. "I will come back with plenty of chocolate for us all."

Tsubasa too smiled and he nudged Chris – whom was sharpening his sword. "Sharpen mine whilst you are at it. I am going to send Mika to distract Ryusei whilst we plan our escape." He stated and walked out the hospital cabin to find that Ryuto was helping Mika into her new armour that Ryusei had prepared.

"So you two are off on your own little mission so soon I see." Tsubasa spoke and approached the pair on the isolated training ground. "Sophie will not be easy to find, especially now there is a high possibility she could be dead."

Mika bit down onto her lower lip and Ryuto shrugged, "I am prepared to tell Ryusei the worst of the worst, but how are you going to sneak out of here without him noticing?" The young prince answered and circled his locking neck to unwind.

"We are going to sneak out into the night as you meet with Ryusei to discuss your departure and rescue plan. It's the only opportunity we have to distract him from us for an hour." Tsubasa then looked the young queen up and down and smiled warmly, he bowed his head to her and spoke, "Do take care your majesty."

"I'm sure we can manage that." Mika laughed nervously and swallowed the last of the saliva in her mouth. "I'm nervous, but I signed up to this and I want to help you all."

 **xXx**

The sound of the drums echoed within the Bey-City streets as the silent crowds had flooded the scene to witness the hanging of their beloved queen. The army hand mingled with the crowd and formed a barrier to prevent anyone gaining personal access to the stand where a young woman with a black sheet over her head was standing.

Nobody felt safe in this environment, especially with the tension being so high. Every individual in the crowd was a threat from abroad and at home – but Ryuga was clever enough to keep his distance by witnessing the death of his wife from the castle tower above.

Beside the strong ruler stood his Rose – who was dressed elegantly with a proposal ring on her right hand. She held her head high and refused to take her eyes off the drama below them. Although she knew the Kingdom did not approve of her, Rose was ready to prove to her servants that she was the chosen one to bare the King his perfect son.

The public hanging was taking place meters outside the secure castle walls and everyone was prepared for the unpredictable. Not only could this very day be the beginning of a war, but it could cost many lives to compensate for Madoka's potential freedom.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter is a little short for the wait, but I have been really busy with life. The next chapter has a promising twist so please stay patient, I really appreciate it - **Granger~**


	18. Phoenix's Task

**The Metal Revolution  
Phoenix's Task.**

Blinking at the two who were speaking to eachother as if they were on the same side, the tanned bodyguard clenched his fists and slammed his fist against the cabin wall. He just couldn't believe what he had heard, not only was his slave willing to work with Jonathon to kill Ryuga, but she was exposing their shared information they'd collected.

Jonathon will be loving this, not to mention he will kill us all if he knows too much – The Leone wielder growled a little louder than he expected. His pupils were narrow and his blood was boiling in his veins, especially as the sound of his table chairs scrapped across his kitchen floor.

They were on their feet, waiting for him to show his face.

"We know you're there." Sophie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why don't you come in and join us if you like."

"Why the fuck would I join Jonathon?!" Kyoya snarled without thinking. "He's the type of man who would stab you in your peaceful sleep."

The rival shrugged and smirked cunningly, "He's not wrong."

"Sophie, when I get in there, I am going to execute you." Kyoya finally stepped forward and blocked the exit of his cabin. "How dare you go behind my back and share everything..."

"I am doing this for everyone's interest. You'd be a fool not to tag along." Sophie leaned her free hand onto the table to hold her weak body still, "Don't you see, I get to rescue Madoka, Jonathon can kill Ryuga and you can get stronger. Isn't that what we all want?"

By now, Jonathon was refusing to say a word – he was too busy focusing his attention on Kyoya's every movement. It was pure pleasure to watch his rival squirm uncomfortably by his presence.

"What do you say Kyoya?" Sophie asked for reassurance.

"I might even challenge you to a duel before I murder Ryuga mercilessly." He circled Kyoya to antagonise him. "It may be in the last dying second of your life that you discover the connection between you and Leone."

"I will behead you if you take another step closer to me." Kyoya threatened with his hand glued onto his sword. "Now, I would be lying if I wasn't interested in this plan. But how can we trust eachother? You want to runaway back home and you want to kill everyone."

"Kyoya, you are the kings bodyguard, you are the closest human to him. Stab the heartless being!" Sophie protested, wondering what had taken the loyal servant so long to perform this angelic deed.

"It's not that simple. I am not losing my life in the process. Ryuga is surrounded by protection because of you filthy rebels."

"Then we must challenge him to a duel instead." Jonathon smirks and pulls out his illegal beyblade. "One that will mark history forever. But this can be done once Madoka is publicly disgraced in towns square."

"Towns square?" Kyoya laughed sarcastically, catching everyone's attention. "Do you really think Ryuga is that stupid?"

"I don't care what he is, we are saving her." Sophie hissed and pulled out more plain scrolls, ready to make notes with Kyoya's feathered pen. "We need a plan in case my Dad messes up."

"There won't be any plan if I can help it." A surprise voice called out from behind them in the doorway and removed his crossbow from behind him, aiming it straight towards Jonathon, "In the name of King Ryuga, you are sentenced to death for witchcraft"

"About time..." Kyoya shrugged and watched the other two fire him a glare. It was that moment when he realised that they were all in this battle together, whether he liked it or not."Urgh, fine." He huffed and kicked the kitchen door closed in the assassins face to catch the crossbow off guard.

"It looks like the King has found out about your little beyblade practises." Sophie smirked and pulled out a knife from the kitchen draw. "Let's go and find Madoka then get out of this place."

"I will take care of Phoenix. You two can go locate Madoka and I shall catch up with you." The feared warrior spoke and opened the door to place his hand over his old comrades face, "I can smell the fear flaring from your body from here Phoenix." He grinned devilishly and blasted him across the premises with a water force (escaping his palm).

Phoenix growled in temper as he picked himself up from the ground, "Your reputation does not disturb me traitor." He snapped and fired his crossbow at Jonathon. Despite that it was a direct hit, it wasn't quite the target the soldier was aiming for – there now was three clones standing directly infront of him.

"Your power will never exceed mine." Jonathon bragged as the damaged clone disappeared, leaving two individuals for Phoenix to chose from.

"Does it now?" The King's loyal servant sarcastically asked and prepared his crossbow again. "Two can play dirty now."

With that said, he loaded the crossbow again and aimed it in between the clones. Once the target was locked, Phoenix pressed the trigger. The sharpened arrow's tip sparked a fire and it travelled at the speed of light – flying straight through the final clone.

Yet Jonathon dodged the arrow with his transformation, his skin was now armoured by lizard skin and his arms were now razor sharp tenticles – he was now in his extra-terrestrial form and ready to fight.

Raising an eyebrow, Kyoya was watching every movement of the battle, meanwhile Sophie was too busy sneaking off to get ahead of searching for Madoka. "Fuck that." She whispered to herself, picking up a long stick on her journey to stab the ground for bear traps.

Phoenix threw his weapon aside and removed his mask to reveal his freshly burnt flesh. "I have scars too." He hissed and began to glow a vibrant red flame around his aura.

It was obvious to Jonathon was Phoenix was in the premature stages of his transformation. He hadn't quite mastered the bond between the himself and his Phoenix bit-beast. Thus, the dark haired warrior had an advantage and made the most of this opportunity.

"Like I care." Jonathon licked the scar over his lip and closed his eyelids. "Your bitbeast has injured you as you're not capable of controlling the power thats wielded inside the creature. Therefore, I think I should have it."

"You can think again Jonathon!" Phoenix pulled his dagger from his belt and charged towards the mythical bitbeast before him. "I am not afraid of you!"

Raising his tentacle, Phoenix's flame dagger clashed into the water barrier that was protecting Jonathon. "Uh..." He gasped speechlessly before the second tentacle knocked him off his feet.

Harshly, Phoenix smashed his head off the ground and he was now sealed in a bear trap. The sharp edges of the cruel object were piercing his facial flesh, yet the blood from his wounds began mixing within his emotional tears. He couldn't move, not could he swallow the eye-watering scream that was pumping out his narrowing lungs.

Instead of releasing the man to continue to the battle, Jonathon crouched down to the helpless being and removed all the loot and weaponry from him. He'd won the battle and left his rival to die.

* * *

 **A/N** : A little harsh and cringe worthy, but there is the chapter! The next chapter is already written up guys, so I will post it within a few days as I am off work! Thank you for your kind comments - **Granger~**


	19. The twisted execution

**Metal Revolution  
The Twisted Execution.**

Blending in within the crowds, each rebel was in position despite how risky the situation was. Never did any of the figures expect to be shadowed by hoods without being noticed, especially since their faces were scattered everywhere across the city on wanted posters.

Ryuga was determined to catch them out and they knew it.

Gingka was right at the front of the crowd, meanwhile Ryuto was standing at the rear end with Mika. Dwelling in the centre was Masamune and Hikaru, prepared with their launchers prepared to fire.

Watching the figure approach the gallows was enough to make everyone heart sink into the pit of their stomachs. The petite woman was wearing her finest of clothing, yet there was no crown over the woman's face, expect a black cotton balaclava without any eye holes.

When placed on the trap door with the rope attached loosely around her neck, the shaking body struggled to breath. She was clearly starting to have a panic attack and this set off the reaction that Ryuga had been waiting for – Gingka losing his cool.

The young rebel pulled out his illegal beyblade from under his cloak and aimed it towards the suffocating woman's rope. "GO SHOOT!" He called out and pulled back on the chord like his life depended on it.

Noticing the early signal, Masamune and Ryuto both released their beyblades and released their bitbeasts to cause chaos through the streets. People scattered in panic, meanwhile soldiers retaliated and charged towards these forbidden spirits.

Struggling to compete to the power of the bit-beasts, the soldiers one by one were blown away with fear, especially when Pegasus charged towards them fearlessly. Ryuga's men weren't trained to deal with this type of weapon, the only person who was wasn't even on the front line and this raised eyebrows – where is Jonathon!?

Picking up the collapsed woman from the gallows, Gingka sat her over his shoulder before taking the run back to the hide out with his team members.

 **xXx**

Kyoya had already slipped away from the King's side to 'spend a penny', meanwhile Jonathon was in the King's chambers smuggling in a rebel woman within his 'new weapon package' for the king himself.

Unloading the bag, Jonathon closed the doors behind Kyoya and raised an eyebrow at the coughing rebel. "Since when do you filthy rebels get sick?" He questioned in a dry tone and gazed at his 'companions' like they were animals.

"We are more human than you Jonathon." Sophie fired back and slowly rose up to her feet whilst brushing herself off. Casually she skimmed her chestnut brown eyes around the luxurious bedroom like a fascinated school girl in a candy store. "Now, Kyoya, where is Madoka's execution?"

 **Oh how it was tempting to steal an item or two!**

"You're meters away from it. Look out the window Sophie." The body guard replied and wriggled his eyebrows. "I wouldn't be surprised if it had already taken place."

 **xXx**

Pulling the black cotton material from the young woman's head, the strawberry blond male's hopeful facial expression disintegrated into trauma. His large eyes wanted to explode, yet his body went numb when he registered that the girl in his arms wasn't his true love.

 **The girl wasn't Madoka!**

It was some peasant that Ryuga had picked up from the streets!

"Whaaa..." The rebel gasped with his jaw hanging open.

His followers standing behind him all reacted in their own manner. Chris lowered his head with disappointment. The injured Ryuto bit down onto his lower lip and closed his eyes. Hikaru stamped her feet with frustration.

But Hikaru gently reached out her hand to place it onto the devastated young girls shoulder and kneeled down next to her. "It's going to be okay." She whispered to the shaking victim and blinked back her tears of devastation.

 _Raina is going to be livid when she finds out we've let her down_ – Chris concluded to himself and turned his back to the situation.

"She's dead isn't she?" Masamune spoke up, cutting the tension like a hot knife slicing through butter. "Ryuga has killed her."

"Don't be so sure..." Hikaru muttered, trying to lighten up the atmosphere slightly.

"How can we not be so sure!?" Masamune fired back, "We don't know where she is!"

 **xXx**

"There she is." Sophie muttered holding onto the rope attached to the rear end of the castles fortress wall. The dangling young rebel then gasped in shock when she registered the sight before her, "Oh my God."

Madoka was laying on the filthy ground with a rope tied around her mouth, the Queen's hands were tied with chains, yet her legs were attached to the rear end of a horse and cart. Ryuga had ordered drag the Queen to be dragged all the way through the wasteland, until her corpse was scattered all over the Kingdom.

"Wow, she's really pissed Ryuga off." Kyoya shrugged and secured himself steadily onto a bedroom window ledge before preparing his launcher, aiming at the horse and cart. "If you pair hurry up, I won't have to do this." He implied, skimming his eyes down the wall to see Sophie was already on the ground. Meanwhile Jonathon was still on the ledge.

"I think you better go down there and assist her, I will take care of Ryuga." Jonathon suggested and prepared his beyblade to launch.

"Oh I don't think so." Kyoya snarled.

But seconds later, a breathless gasp left his mouth as he was punched off the ledge and sent flying down the rope line.

The blonde rebel rushed up to the horse and cart like she had nothing to lose, but before Sophie knew it, she was dodging arrows fired from an upper level – Rose. The world class archer dressed in luxurious robes rarely missed, but when she did, she didn't take her disappointment lightly.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Sophie gasped as she drew out her dagger from her belt. Desperate, she looked over her shoulder to see how far away her comrades were – funnily enough, they weren't on the ground yet.

Her face dropped when she realised that Kyoya was half consciously dangling on the rope attached in the King's chambers. "You have got to be joking me!" She cursed under her breath and dived onto the Queen's squirming figure who by now was being dragged through the wastelands.

"See you in hell." Jonathon grinned at his rival and sliced the rope with his dagger that was stationed under his sleeve. "I look forward to being by the kings side instead of you."

"You two faced shit!" Kyoya growled loudly and free fell towards the ground. "I will kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first." Jonathon winked and disappeared out the kings chambers to find Ryuga.

Slicing the rope that was attaching Madoka to the cart, the two girls landed still on the ground and out of Rose's reach.

"You are one lucky woman." Sophie muttered breathlessly and looked down to the filthy queen below her. Relieved to see that Madoka wasn't too injured, Sophie's eyes glittered with joy when Madoka hugged her. "Next time you cheat on a man, make sure they're not the King."

"Thank you so much. Gosh, I owe you my life!"

"That's not an option." Sophie rose up onto her feet and assisted the queen. "Shit, I have forgot about the driver…."

Seconds later, the sound of two swords colliding echoed in the wastelands and the two woman flinched with fear.

 **Someone had saved their lives!**

"Touch those girls and I will have to end your life." Tsubasa growled in a low tone and kicked the cart driver in the gut to knock him off course. "Sophie, get on Mika's horse and return to the base. I will take Madoka with me."

Hopping of her horse with the first aid kit, Mika rushed over to the injured queen. "Quickly now girls, we don't have much time. Rose has alerted the guards." She spoke softly yet so calmly as she placed a cloth over the wounded Queen's head.

Nodding, Madoka rushed over to Tsubasa's horse, meanwhile Sophie once again looked over her shoulder to see Kyoya was laying on the ground unconsciously. "I can't leave him. Urgh. Mika take Madoka to the base. I have something I need to do." She spoke with deep regret in her voice and rushed back to the castle.

"SOPHIE HAGANE!" Tsubasa yelped as he stabbed the driver in the chest. "We aren't losing her again!"

"What is she doing!?" Madoka questioned cluelessly as she hopped onto Mika's horse. "Rose will shoot her."

"I don't want to tell Ryusei the bad news! We were here to rescue her."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will feature the side mission - Yu, Masamune, Dynamis, Amaya. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this wild chapter and speak soon! - **Granger~**


	20. The final push for war

**The Final Push For War~  
Chapter 20**

"I can't believe you were sent on a side mission with an injury. Is Ryusei losing his mind?"

"No Masamune, he's getting desperate." Yu replied and raised his cloak hood over his head to shadow his face. "The trade route is up ahead Amaya. What's the final draft of the plan?"

"Too be honest, it doesn't matter what our final draft is." The dark haired girl replied as she limped over to the open road in which the carriages goods will arrive. It was just pure wasteland and there wasn't much around the group to camouflage with. It was then that Amaya made a quick decision on what they should do next, "We need to dig a tiny unforeseeable trench and then ambush the carts."

"Do you even know whats on these carts?" Dynamis asked and raised an eyebrow. "It could be a pure waste of time hijacking these carts if they dont contain the materials we need."

"That's a risk we need to take right now. I don't think Ryusei would be pleased if we returned with nothing." The commander of the group raised her head and took a deep breath to maintain her cool.

 _How the heck did Joan of Arc cope with this kind of pressure?_ \- She thought to herself and picked up a spade from Masamune's luggage bag he had strapped to his bag. The small brown leather sack contained tools to help form camouflage.

"Get digging and lets be quick." Amaya instructed, taking this role very seriously.

Nodding his head to demonstrate that he understood, he too handed out the shovels to the fellow rebels. "Are we digging our own small trenches each near the road?"

Tilting her head as she focused her piercing eyes on the route, Amaya began to picture the attack in her mind. "Yes, because if we all attacked from one hole the soldiers guarding the trade could have an advantage over us."

"Very wise." Dynamis muttered and took a sip of water from his little leather bag that was attached to his belt. "I shall dig my trench the furthest away to attack the soldiers from behind."

 **xXx**

Patting his wealthy sized stomach that was struggling to fit within his armour, the broad soldier chuckled lightly at the burp that had just escorted it's way out of his mouth. "That would be the beer." He winked at the soldiers who were following his horse.

Benkei was sat on the horse to pull the three carts with four soldiers protecting the goodies. "We are just 10 miles away now. 4 hours left lads and we will be home!" He cheerped with a excitement in his voice – he couldn't wait to get home and see his dear love in which he'd missed very much.

"Hey, maybe we could be cheeky and take a few bits and bobs for ourselves once we arrive in the Bey-Kingdom." He hushed at the soldier's mixed reactions. "We deserve more of a reward then a few coins."

 **xXx**

Gasping in shock as Tsubasa's bitbeast Eagle clashed with her wrists, Rose dropped her damaged bow and arrowed before grunted in pain. "How dare he!" She exclaimed in frustration and she watched the rebels escape from where she was standing – helplessly.

Despite that she was grateful that the rebels had spared her life, the future queen watched the large bird retreat back to Tsubasa as they flooded the scene to safety. But just when she turned around to alert the nearest guard of what had just happened, she bumped into another familiar figure. A man who the King trusted with his life – so because of this fact, Rose believed she could too.

"Oh, it's you." She jumped slightly with tears filling her eyes. "I wish to speak to Ryuga and Doctor. Will you take me there as I am afraid of getting lost in this oversized castle?"

Acknowledging the woman was defenceless, the assassin nodded to his superior and bowed. "It would be my honor Rose." Jonathon replied and sneakily drew out a dagger from underneath his chest armour – out of Rose's view.

"Excellent. Now let's be quick, the pain is getting slightly unbearable." She scoffed and walked past Jonathon in a lady-like gesture. "That Eagle bitbeast has struck my wrists and broken my bow."

"I know you did your best your majesty." Jonathon praised dryly and watched the woman struggle to open the locked door. He continued to hide his dagger behind his back as he snuck up to the woman from behind. "But sometimes your best, just isn't enough in this life."

"What?" Rose gasped and turned around to see the evil aura glowing around the soldier's figure. "It was you that locked this door wasn't it! Jonathon... No, don't do this!"

 **xXx**

Searching the executed men, Amaya collected all their riches and placed them inside her bag. "I can't believe how low ranked these men were. Especially as they were guarding gold, food and alcohol." She spoke and rose up to her feet to see that Dynamis was aiming his launcher at the Benkei's throat.

"I'm not much of a murderer. But I could and I would." The spy hissed at the trade's route soldier who was hiding behind a beer barrel on the cart. "And on the way home, I suggest that you ride his horse Amaya."

Yu sighed and placed away his weapon, "I think we should take him back to base and let Ryusei decide what he wants to do with him. I don't think this soldier has the experience to even dare take you on Dynamis." He giggled at the fear written all over Benkei's weighted face.

"Search him and take all his valuables." Amaya demanded to Yu and hopped up onto Benkei's horse. Her injury felt a huge sense of relief as she no longer was applying her weight onto the tender area. "Then tie him to the back of the cart. I think Yu is right, we should let Ryusei decide his purpose in this world."

"That's too kind of you guys. Plus it inconvenient to Ryusei as he already has so much on his plate..." Dynamis paused when Masamune cracked an awkward joke that even the guardian couldn't help but laugh at.

"He can't have as much on his plate as much as this big guy does." Masamune giggled like a naughty child and opened a beer barrel to see the liquid gold sparkle in the sunlight. "Oh man am I thirsty from all that scrapping. Can I have a sip? Pretty please."

"Just a sip Masamune." Amaya approved and smiled at their achievement. "Come on, it will get dark soon and Ryuga will notice that some of his money hasn't arrived on time."

"Please don't kill me. I will do whatever you want! Take the cart and its valuabales. I don't care and I won't tell a soul. Please. I beg of you." Benkei begged with tears flooding down his cheeks.

 **xXx**

Throwing his wine bottle up at Teru (the messenger) in temper, Ryuga rose up from his dinner table and growled loudly. "I am sick and tired of people coming to me with bad news! Why the hell has Kyoya disappeared from his post to join those savages?!" He exclaimed with pure rage echoing through out his tone.

Teru ducked to dodge the wine bottle and shivered with fear. "Sire, I don't think Kyoya has joined the rebels. I believe he has been kidnapped." He mumbled, with his eyes wanting to burst at those fiery eyes that Ryuga had glared at him with.

"I don't care what has happened!" Ryuga burst with electricity sparks travelling throughout his appearance. "I have had enough! Summon my armies and burn down this Kindom until we find him and the rebels!"

Teru's eyes teared up when Kankeru walked through the dining room arch way. _Thing's are going to get a lot worse for this young boy_ – He gulped to himself, wishing he could tell Kankeru to run for his life.

"You sent for me your majesty." Kankeru bowed respectfully and placed his hand over his heart.

"Your damn right I did boy!" Ryuga snapped and slammed his fist onto the mahogany dinner table. "Where the hell is your brother and what is he playing at!? And why is my fiancee found dead!?"

As much as Kankeru wished he could answer those questions, he couldn't. He and Kyoya wasn't close enough to know each others lifes story. They hadn't spoken since the day Kyoya was promoted to from General to the King's body guard – All Kankeru could do was remain on step behind him in the ranks and respect his decision, especially as it was because of his older brother that the two orphans had remained off the cold streets.

Standing up straight to maintain a firm posture, Kankeru shrugged at Ryuga and refused to answer the words that the King didn't want to hear. Instead he just linked his hands together behind his back and prepared himself for the next mouthful of abuse from Ryuga.

"You have always been the useless one out of the two brothers. Why the hell I promoted you to general I do not know!" Ryuga lowered his head and began to pant heavily. "Prepare the armies Tategami. We are going to war right now."

Yet just as things couldn't get anymore interesting, Teru almost fainted as Jonathon stepped into the scenary. "Your majesty. I can sense your stress from outside the room as I patrol past." He bowed, treating this day any different from the others, despite that he'd just commited high treason.

"Finally, someone useful." Ryuga immediately raised his head at his loyal servant and approached him with hope glowing in his electrified eyes. "Do you have any information on this situation Jonathon?"

Grinning like a spoilt child whom just out-smarted his older siblings, the dark haired assassin nodded, "I have witnessed betrayal with my very own eyes your majesty. Kyoya has joined the rebels and returned Sophie back to her father. I think she has manipulated him with her manipulated words, promising him power that could even destroy you Ryuga." Jonathon stated, loving the fact he could milk the situation into his favour.

"Power to destroy me?" Ryuga's pupils narrowed. "How did they find out about this myth!?"

"The rebels know more than you think your majesty." Jonathon wriggled his eyebrows. "And Kyoya is the bastard who took away your sweet Rose's life. He did it to keep Rose quiet after she found out about his escape."

Shocked with the sudden news that was leaving Jonathon's mouth, Ryuga stepped back and sat himself down onto a stool. He was speechless. This was a state that he hadn't been in for a very long time, especially as he adored his fiancee like she was the goddess of beauty.

"I am sorry your majesty." Jonathon soothingly placed his hand onto Ryuga's shoulder and crouched down to gain eye contact with the King. "I can't imagine what you're going through. But I do have some light on the situation, I know where the rebels are located, I followed Gingka and Madoka one night."


	21. The Rebel Reunion

**The Reunion  
Chapter 21**

After many reunions between many rebels in the camp, Ryusei declared that there should be plenty of food and beer shared between everyone in the base for to celebrate their loved ones survival. But not for one second did the leader let his daughter out of his sight again, especially as she had been gone for so long.

"So what did you achieve in that castle?" Ryusei asked in a low tone and clapped his hands along to the music that Mika was performing beautifully with a flute. She really knew how to get everyone in the mood to party gracefully.

"Well, I found out what everyone's secret weapon is and I found out that Ryuga's friends aren't really his friends. His most trusted soldiers want to kill him too." The blonde replied and sipped on her wine lightly. She wasn't really in the mood to touch her meal or dance with the fellow comrades. "Dad, what are you going to do with the prisoners?"

"I'm going to do what Ryuga never had the guts to do. Execute them." Ryusei then raised out his palms and stopped everyone in their tracks. "It's time for the highlight of the evening. The discussion of the prisoners fate."

"I can't let you execute him father." The blonde closed her eyes and clenched her resting hands that were beside her hips. She was ready to pick up her sword and just release all this confused anger that was building up inside her heart, "He is the only reason I am alive. If Ryuga would have had his way, I would have been hung beside that peasant in the town square."

Gob smacked with the protection Kyoya was receiving, the trade soldier (Benkei) piped up with a hint of false hope glowing in his eyes, "I wouldn't have let him hang you Sophie. I would have struck down that executioner..." He pleaded, trying to fit in with the rebels.

Masamune interrupted him, "Oh shut up. We all know you would have been at the front row with a pint of beer in your sausage fingers." He paused and slightly blushed when Amaya chuckled at him briefly.

"What a kiss ass." Kyoya rolled his eyes and grunted in pain as the bruises on his body began to throb. "You deserve to die Benkei."

"What good could you be to the camp? You've already sworn your allegiance to his majesty." Tsubasa pointed out to Benkei and skimmed his eyes over to Ryusei. It was clear that the leader wasn't interested in Benkei's life, he was more interested in why he should spare Kyoya, especially as the Body Guard had taken out so many of his men – the Hagane and Tategami were having such a brutal stare off that nobody else could understand.

"I think your fate is already chosen for you Benkei." Dynamis smirked and sharpened his sword.

"What!? No no no." Benkei squirmed with tears filling his view. "I can be useful, I will show you all the King's trade routes and I will assist you."

By now, Ryusei's ears had perked up and he switched his attention over to the overweight soldier. "You are willing to do that for us?" He questioned in a sincere tone, sensing a hint of truth in Benkei's desperate voice.

"Yes! Of course! I mean you guy's aren't that bad. You're much nicer than Ryuga and his men." Benkei

"I still think we should gut him like a pig." Raina huffed and folded her arms. Although she was on the road to recovery, Raina still was forbidden to go near any battle zones as of yet. "He's an enemy..."

"And weren't many of us at one stage?" Madoka interrupted, knowing she is the most recent edition to the camp. "They deserve a chance just like we did."

Slightly taken back by Madoka's quick reply, Raina bowed her head respectfully and took a deep breath to swallow her bruised pride. "It's lovely to see you again Madoka." She greeted and cracked a weak smile at her friend.

Rolling his eyes, Ryusei pulled his knife from his sleeve and he cut lose Benkei from the tree stump he was tied too. "If I hear that you have betrayed us Benkei, I will behead you myself." The leader stated in a firm tone, before offering out his freehand to the desperate man to help him up onto his feet.

Wishing he had the guts to hug the rebel leader, Benkei rose up onto his feet and he clapped his hands with excitement. "Why thank you Ryusei, I will serve you well. I promise. I have more respect for you than any other man I've ever met." He bowed and shadily glanced around the camp to witness everyone else's reaction.

Raina growled in a low tone, meanwhile Mika cheered with delight. "That's one more life spared in this blood thirsty world." The young woman praised Ryusei and blushed at Ryuto's staring into her direction.

"Most people do deserve a second change." Ryusei announced to his followers who were gathered around the scene to be nosey. "But for some people, their actions have left deeper scars in my heart. Haven't they Kyoya?"

"What did you do?" Sophie whispered to the body guard and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Did you kill someone important?"

"What gives you that impression?" Kyoya sarcastically responded bluntly, ignoring the glare from Gingka.

"Answer my question smart ass." Sophie gasped, knowing she could only protect him for so long until her father had reached his limits.

Shrugging, Kyoya straightened out his legs and raised his head to smirk confidently, "I murdered your uncle years ago as he was about to assassinate the King in public." He replied in the same low tone, "Let's put it this way, if I hadn't have done what I did, I would have lost my life and my brother too would have been in danger..." He paused at the thought of Kankeru being in reach of Ryuga's grasp.

 **FUCK!** \- He'd forgot and Sophie went pale.

"He's a loyal man." Ryuto stepped forward in a heroic gesture, "I think you should too give him a chance despite his past. He served my brother well and I think he will serve and respect you too Ryusei."

Gingka too stepped forward, "Let him fight for his fate..."

"And what if he wins?" Diana muttered whilst eating a slice of bread with her daughter. "Do you trust that man to stay put?"

Dynamis nodded in agreement to his girlfriend. "And how will we know if Kyoya is telling the truth? He's one of the King's very best men." He spoke up, thinking that Ryusei will need some time to decide Kyoya's consequence.

Knowing the entire camp by now was dividing into two, Ryusei didn't know what to do with Kyoya. Yet after realising that it was his daughter whom had started this whole debate, he stepped towards her calmly.

"What do you think I should do with him then if you won't let me kill him?"

"Let him become my slave." Sophie instantly spoke without thinking twice. She released the bridge of her nose and rose her head up to her father's attention. "I won't let this guy out of my sight for ten minutes."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Kyoya exclaimed in outrage, clicking on to what the blonde was doing – reversing their roles and humiliating him. "I would rather die then be your shit faced slave."

"You don't need to remind us all that you're a shit face." An unfamiliar voice spoke from up above the camp. The man was standing on a tree trunk with his bow and arrow pointing to Benkei. "If you haven't got the balls to execute him Ryusei, Ryuga do the dirty work for you."

"What are you doing here Phoenix?!" Tsubasa demanded and prepared his illegal beyblade along with most of the camp. "Get out of here now."

"It's so flattering to not need an introduction." The masked soldier growled in a low tone and aimed his beyblade to the party beneath him. "Where is that traitor Jonathon!?"

"Traitor?" Tsubasa blinked confused, "I think we are confused with two different men. Would you like to shed some light on the 'traitor' accusation?"

Dynamis smirked at Tsubasa's wit and he picked up his daughter to hold her protectively. "I think now is the time that mommy put you to bed." He whispered into her ear before kissing her lightly on the cheek. He didn't want his daughter to watch what was about to happen next.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope the wait was worth it, the next chapter is when the war will begin guys ;) - Granger~**


	22. Ryuga's here!

**Metal Revolution  
Chapter 22 – The Traitor Explanation Broadened.**

"So apparently Jonathon has been working with Sophie and Kyoya?" Ryuto reiterated Phoenix's words and lowered his bottom lip with surprise. "My brother really doesn't have any friends does he?"

Everyone's attention suddenly switched from Phoenix and they focused onto the two who were pale and worn out. Sophie had her head in her hands, meanwhile Kyoya was sitting still with his eyes closed.

"That is true. But you missed out a few details." Kyoya corrected as Benkei untied him from the post. "Jonathon is on his own team and he plans to take out Ryuga."

"Is that so?" Ryusei rolled his eyes and sipped his refreshing beer. "Then why hasn't Ryuga executed him by now?"

"He's an evil man with innocent eyes." Sophie lowered her palm from her face and swallowed the last of the saliva in her mouth forcefully. "He's helped me in more than one occasion believe it or not. I said I'd help him murder Ryuga to say thank you."

"Pft, Jonathon not laying a finger on that rotten King until I have had my turn." Raina scoffed, unsatisfied with what she was hearing. "But I can't help but notice that Phoenix has been in our presence for too long."

Madoka reached out her hand to hold Gingka's as she was growing more uncomfortable. "I think we need to leave. I can't help but feel Ryuga's presence nearby." She whispered to her lover, sensing the King's energy waves thriving through the forest floor. **He was near~**

"Huh?" Gingka blinked curiously. He was too busy listening to the drama taking place between Phoenix and Ryusei. "Why? I ain't running from them anymore Madoka."

Aiming his weapon at the intruder, Yu had a clear shot of his beyblade at Phoenix from behind. He knew that the enemy hadn't spotted him yet, so he took the opportunity and full-filled his guard duty by firing his illegal beyblade.

But just as the spinning top was about to pierce the soldiers skin, another blade flew out from within the distance to knock Phoenix out the tree.

"I am so done with talking! Let's beyblade!" Gingka shouted and stepped forward from the rebel crowd. "If I win, you leave and take Ryuga with you! Got that!?"

Stepping up from the mud, Phoenix growled in a low tone and quickly retaliated. He fired his illegal beyblade towards Pegasus and embraced the sport that Ryuga had banned for so long.

"Oh boy." Mika gasped and looked back to Masamune. "Can you feel that energy?"

Masamune nodded a no and nibbled on his loaf of bread. "That's Pegasus for you." He bluntly replied, trying not to sound jealous. But once he approached to the centre of the crowd to get a better glimpse of the beyblade battle, he too started to feel what Mika was talking about – A negative energy that pulsed through the atmosphere.

"That is not human." He stated with his eyes widened.

"It's Ryuga." Ryusei smirked and latched his blade against his belt. "He's finally found us."

Despite that everything he'd done to the rebels and her kingdom, Mika couldn't help but want to catch a glimpse of the man who was due to marry her. She placed her sword into her anxious hands and prepared for the unpreparable.

Even though the beybladers were really giving eachother a rough time, Gingka was keeping Phoenix on his toes. His blue beyblade was dodging every attack that the enemy was throwing at him as he just didn't have the experience that Gingka had collected over the years.

That's when the rebel realised the huge advantage the whole base had over Ryuga's army: **They didn't have the experience!**

"You haven't trained enough for the respect of your bit-beast. You're nothing to fear." The strawberry blonde mocked as he raised his right clenched fist into the air. "Finish him off Pegasus!"

But just as his beyblade charged for Phoenix, another interruption took place to knock them both off course. An energy wave had been fired at the two beybladers from a man's palm – Ryuga was finally on the scene with many figures appearing from their hiding places.

Jonathon jumped down from another branch and deliberately landed himself onto Phoenix for a softer landing. "It's nothing personal. But the accusations you have heard can't leave your mouth." He grinned and placed his palm over the man's mouth to minimise his screams of pain.

"You have been sentence to death for taking part in the illegal sport of beyblade which now comes under the title of witchcraft." Jonathon announced out loud and pulled his dagger out of the deceased mans skull – letting him collapsed to the ground like a worthless item. "And the rest of you will suffer the same fate. Especially you Ryusei. Ryuga has been waiting to meet you."

"Good! Now he knows where to find me! Tell him to show up already!"

"So you think we don't have the experience?" The King repeated as he skimmed around the filthy base. His piercing eyes then paused at the sight of his ' _wife_ ', whom was trembling in fear. "I have been waiting for this day for many years. I will stick every single one of your heads onto a pike and decorate my castle wall with you."

His speech was interrupted by the view of Kyoya standing amongst the traitors. "So it's true. You abandon your position to join the rebellion and murder my fiancee. You will be the first one to die out these scum bags." He promised and skimmed his head over his shoulder to Jonathon – signalling the duty to him.

"You killed his mistress?" Tsubasa turned his head to face Kyoya with a clueless expression filling his face. "Wow."

"Apparently." Kyoya sarcastically replied and drew out his Leone blade. "

Wanting to laugh, Tsubasa stepped forward and drew his blade. "We are ready when you are Ryusei." He stated, wanting to get this final fight over and done with. He knew that Kyoya hadn't assassinated the future queen, especially as he was unconscious on the day he'd last seen her alive.

"They kill their own men." Ryusei nodded in disappointment. "Prepare yourselves for to fight and retaliate when needed."

"So you are Ryusei." Ryuga snarled and aimed his flat palm towards the leader to fire a dark energy wave towards him – knocking the man clearly off his feet. "You and I need a chat about one girl inparticular."

Groaning loudly in pain, the rebellious leader sat himself up and squinted at the King. "Was that the best you could do?" He fired back and pulled out a weapon in which he'd discovered in his stolen trade goods – A gun.

"This girl is you isn't it?"

"No." Sophie shot Madoka a cold stare. "I thought he was talking about you."

"No, he's after a girl who possesses the strength of a bit-beast."

"That's not me."

 **BANG!**

Just as Jonathon had slithered through the crowd to wipe out Kyoya, he came face to face with a forgotten individual. _I swear I had stabbed you with my poisonious blade!_ \- He growled, looking at the recovered Raina.

"Yea, we have a great nurse." Raina winked and punched the man out into the centre of the crowd. "But she couldn't fix your broken soul."

 **xXx**

 **A/N: A little bit of a filler chapter, but the next chapter is the full blown fight guys! - Granger~**

 **Next chapter contains – Mika's reaction to seeing Ryuga! Jonathon trying to destroy Kyoya. The result of the gunshot that Ryusei fired. And so much more!**


	23. Metal Revolution - The Blade

**Metal Revolution**

 **Chapter 23 – The Metal Revolution.**

Ryusei's body began to tremble with fear. He watched Ryuga catch the iron rounded bullet within the palm of his right hand. _'The bullet must have been traveling at the speed of sound at least!'_ \- He gasped to himself with sweat pulsing through his pause.

This is not good and all the rebels knew it. Ryuga has finally possessed a power that was forbidden within their tradition. It was a myth, not reality! But the scariest fact was that he wasn't alone with this sacred power, Jonathon too was another target in sight.

"This is ridicilious!" Ryusei called out in frustration, "Why would you even need this amount of power when you have an army!?"

"Because sometimes, if you want a job done, you have to do it yourself." Ryuga responded; clenching his fist to crush the bullet. He then called out the final word that his army had been patiently waiting for, "Attack!"

Rising up from the dirt like a soldier who was ready to conquer this war, Jonathon grinned at Raina. He was impressed, it wasn't very often when the twisted soldier got a glimpse of a survivor. But he quickly wanted to change that mistake, after all, he had a reputation to protect.

"Let's hope your nurse can fix this then." Jonathon snarled sarcastically. "Just don't blink."

"What?" Raina's pupils widened. "Oh get a grip and fight me like a real man."

Just as the girl drew out her sword to charge to Jonathon, the dark haired girl was ready to end this once and for all. However, she couldn't prepare herself for the true power that Jonathon possessed.

 _'Get a grip? Fine.'_ – He grinned and muttered the words that unlocked his true potential, "Umbra Charybdis."

Closing his eyes, Jonathon unleashed the bit-beast that had been locked inside his soul. His hands transformed into razor sharp tentacle claws. His skin armoured with lizard flesh that prevented any blade from penetrating into his body. Jonathon had once again upgraded his power to a whole new level and this even frightened Ryuga as he unconsciously watched in the distance.

That's when Raina knew she didn't stand a chance and her sword clashed with his tentacle and awkwardly, their eyes met. "Uh..." She grunted, witnessing his pupils swell up with sea water. Raina's body went stiff and she suddenly couldn't think ahead to protect herself.

 _Jonathon had put the poor girl in shock and this was his greatest advantage~_

"Goodbye Raina." He spoke before driving another tentacle into her stomach. "You will be forgotten in 2 years time, you'll see."

With a violent scream leaving her drying throat, the young woman's lifeless body collapsed down onto the ground. But not long after, a few other figures began to fall at her side, soldiers and rebels.

As the two sides continued to destroy one another, one person refused to get involved in the blood shed. She had witnessed all this imbalance in the past with her home country. Mika was torn, she wanted to fight for justice, but she also couldn't take an individuals life.

Yet just as she placed her weapon back into it's case, she turned around to walk away from the battlefield. Except as she slide past the fights, she bumped into a figure whom she was hoping to meet years ago.

It was her arranged marriage – Ryuga. Gob smacked at the idea of coming face to face with the King, Mika couldn't help but feel disappointed about the occasion. He didn't meet her expectations at all – she couldn't deny he was handsome, but his personality was shocking.

Still, Ryuga ignored the non-threat and turned his attention back to the rebellious leader, Ryusei. "It's over Ruyusei. I'd surrender now for a clean death." He mocked as he punched the leader aggressively.

"I'll never surrender to you." Ryusei spat the blood out from his mouth and drew out his beyblade from his belt. He dodged the next few punches from Ryuga as he quickly prepared his launcher.

Yet just as he aimed his wooden blade to his target standing before him, Ryusei's figure suddenly stopped responding. An electrical energy wave was pulsing through his toned figure and cooking his brain from the inside out.

Ryuga had aimed his palm at the leader and unleashed hell without even breaking a sweat. Heck, the guy hadn't even transformed into his true potential yet and this frightened everyone on the battlefield.

Busy protecting his lover who was trying to fight off the men, Gingka paused to watch his father fall by the hands of Ryuga. "D...ad?" He questioned, struggling to register what he was witnessing. That's when the red haired male then glanced over to his sister, Sophie, to watch her reaction.

She was just as speechless as Gingka was. The young blonde stepped back with fear glowing in her chestnut brown eyes.

"Fuck, we need to kill him quickly."

Gingka lip-read the words that left her mouth and nodded back in agreement. "We can do this." He muttered back with tears fogging his view. It had broken him to watch his father die, but it made his pride grow to watch his sister scream in fear.

Just as the unpredictable behavior was about to erupt from Gingka, Kenta had stepped onto the scene with an item in his sweaty palms. "Gingka! Here! You need this!" He called out, being the voice of hope.

The blacksmith then tossed his good friend the weapon that everyone had been waiting to get their hands on – a metal beyblade. Ryuga's heart skipped a beat as he watched his enemy catch the beyblade and skim his hopeful eyes over the item.

"Why does it have an empty space in the centre of the blade?" Gingka questioned in a confused tone. "It looks like a design flaw."

"Gingka, it's for your bit-beast chip!" Kenta replied before acknowledging a stabbing pain in his lower right hip. Phoenix had stabbed him from behind. "Put Pegasus in there!"

Kenta collapsed to the floor helplessly and this instantly brought out a reaction to all the rebellion leaders that were still standing on the scene. Kenta's death led to a drastic domino effect in all the fighters.

Dynamis' muscles tensed and his eyes closed firmly, meanwhile Yu suddenly found the strength inside his little figure to push a large soldier up against the tree and knee him in the gut.

Masamune tackeled Kyoya's younger brother to the floor and started to repeatedly punch Kankeru in the face. "I fucking hate you all!" The young male cried out, unaware of Kankeru's big brother who was glaring at him from in the distance – Kyoya.

Meanwhile on the otherside of the battlefield, Tsubasa took a deep breath to watch his unconscious friend for a brief moment. It didn't take him long to snap in to his dark self – he raised his hand to grab a soldier by the throat.

In fact, his grip was so strong, that the traumatized man had snapped his neck. Tsubasa was not one to tolerate this war anymore, he too wanted it to end, just like everyone else did. However, the first person to die on everyone's agenda was Phoenix, not Ryuga.

Phoenix clearly didn't want the Blacksmith to spill out anymore hints about the metal beyblade, especially as it was a clear advantage over his King's power. "I suggest you give me that weapon you filth." He ordered to Gingka, whilst reaching out his palm.

"Kenta." Gingka mumbled with grief in his voice as he loaded his launcher. He knew he didn't have the time to grieve or react right now, he had to remain in control. "I'm ready to make your King bow to me."

"That's bullshit." Kyoya cursed under his breath, a little jealous of the new weapon. He was slowly edging over towards Masamune and Kankeru, "Where's mine?!"

Mika then abandoned the scene and ran herself over to the medical tent for find Diana and her daughter hiding in silence. The young woman wasn't going to fight unless she had to protect her loved one. Yet at the same time, Diana was preparing all the deadly poisons to drug the enemy soldiers. She was ready to end any intruder who came into the medical cabin.

"We need you." Mika pleaded to the nurse. "Please."

"I ain't leaving my daughter. In fact, why don't you send Dynamis back here, then I can help you out. Until then, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter is going to be so awesome, I can't wait to show you guys! I'm sorry for the slow update, I have had a bit of backlash with my planning, but everything has somehow mingled together xD. Thanks for your patients and your kind messages - **Granger~**

 **Next chapter: The Metal Beyblade is put into action. Diana's secret is unleashed and Ryuga shows his true form.**


End file.
